


The Jury is Out

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: The View from the Other Side [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Jury House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Five minutes after Frankie walked into the jury house they were on top of each other. I didn’t know how Zach was going to act towards Frankie because it was no longer a game, but, oh my gosh, I think Zach’s really obsessed with Frankie.” -Nicole Franzel (9/24/14)</p><p>"They don't really want you like going off alone and like talking because they don't want you talking game. So, like even though there are no cameras. There are like policemen there." -Frankie J. Grande (9/29/14 on "Dirty Pop Live")</p><p>"But I’ve never been alone with Zach. Ever. He and I have never been in a room together without cameras." -Frankie J. Grande (10/2/14 "Out")</p><p>"Zankie for life, baby!" -Zachary Rance (9/24/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
> And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
> The jury's out, but my choice is you

It was a hot day in September, the wind nonexistent. Zach could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his back while they waited. They were all gathered outside to wait for the next houseguest arriving in jury. Zach was facing the pool, watching Hayden and Nicole who were swimming together, being way too affectionate. Zach had to roll his eyes as he watched. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t decide if he was truly disgusted or just ridiculously jealous. Donny and Jocasta sat to one side of Zach with Christine the farthest away from him.

Zach sat on the end of a lounge chair on the patio, the picture of calm perfection. He didn’t shake his leg; he didn’t rub his face or the back of his neck. Instead, he sat, looking straight ahead, not really listening when others were directed where to sit. He had trained himself pretty well for the cameras. He knew how to keep his anxieties to himself when it mattered the most, or at least he’d convinced himself that he had that ability. So, he tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach. He would’ve sworn he could feel the beat of each of the wings of the thousand butterflies that had taken residence there over the summer. They always came out to play when Zach thought about Frankie.

Zach had spent countless hours thinking about Frankie in jury. There really wasn’t that much else to do. He could either talk to Donny, find a game to play, or watch another movie he didn’t care about with Hayden and Nicole. So, he spent a lot of his time lying on his bed, playing back his memories of the Big Brother house. Almost all of the memories included Frankie: the initial missteps, the flirtation, the declarations of love, the temptation, the betrayal, and the forgiveness. He thought about it all. He had never felt this way about someone else before—girl or boy. It was definitely an infatuation, but he thought it went further than that. He had almost made up his mind at this point as he went crazy without Frankie’s calming influence. He wanted to go for it—or at least, he thought he did. He wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that, but he figured when he saw Frankie again—whenever that was—that he would just know.

Zach really had no idea who was coming to the house. That made him more nervous. Before, there were predictable common targets for everyone—now, he just had no idea. He wanted it to be Victoria, but he also wanted to stab his eyes out if Victoria walked into the house. He wouldn’t be able to handle her—he just wouldn’t. He liked the idea of Cody or Caleb coming in. He didn’t really want either of them to win and he wouldn’t mind hanging out with them. He was certain it wouldn’t be Derrick. Derrick’s game was slowly becoming evident—he had everyone fooled. He didn’t know how he felt about the possibility of Frankie coming to jury. He kind of wanted to wrap him in his arms and hold him close for as many nights as he possibly could, but he’d also meant it when he said he wanted Frankie to win.

Zach closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep his chill and not overanalyze the situation. Hayden and Nicole came to the edge of the pool as directed by production and started talking about who could be coming in next. Zach tried to listen and quickly threw in his own opinion. “I hope it’s Cody,” he blurted out. He’d kind of talked over Christine, but he didn’t care.

Zach could tell that the next jury member was arriving when the camera focused just over his shoulder. Zach turned his head, trying to focus on the blur in front of him. His eyes were drawn to the pink hair at the tips of Frankie’s mohawk. Then his eyes darted down to the pink shirt he was wearing and focused enough to read “TEAM ZACH” emblazoned on Frankie’s chest just as Frankie stopped a few feet from him. “Well hello, Daddy,” Frankie lilted in his best Marilyn accent. He lifted one foot off the ground, striking a dramatic pose while batting his eyelashes at Zach. Zach couldn’t help himself. He started cracking up, but he made sure he was the first one to get to Frankie, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s middle and lifting him off the ground in a second.

Frankie chuckled against Zach’s neck, his legs now wrapped around Zach. Frankie planted wet kisses along Zach’s neck. Zach squealed Frankie’s name, but it was mostly for show at this point. In this moment, he wanted it. He wanted it more than he could say—especially with the cameras trained on their every move.

Zach squeezed Frankie to him, probably a little tighter than he should have, because Frankie wiggled a little bit at the sudden force. Zach relaxed his arms, letting Frankie drop back to the floor. Before he stepped back, allowing the others to greet Frankie, he leaned forward, cupping his hand over Frankie’s ear and whispering, “I missed you so fucking much. I love you.”

Frankie tugged on the front of Zach’s shirt a little bit, winking at him and mouthing “love you” at Zach before he turned, being embraced by Christine who seemed almost as excited as Zach to see him. Zach figured she was glad she would actually have someone to talk to now since everyone else had been basically ignoring her. Zach watched as Frankie greeted each houseguest in turn, but he didn’t move far, keeping Frankie never more than a few steps away from him.

Frankie noticed Zach’s imminent presence. He’d been pretty sure that he could tell what Zach had been feeling in the house and that the attraction had been real and mutual, but he had still been slightly anxious to see him. That anxiety was gone the instant Zach wrapped his arms around him. Zach was his. He was certain of it. Now, he just couldn’t wait to get him alone and get the confirmation he’d been craving for three months.

After production decided they had all the footage they needed, they ushered everyone inside to watch Frankie’s DVD. Zach made sure to follow Frankie, playfully swatting his butt on the way inside. Frankie gave Zach a knowing grin and it was all Zach could do not to die right there. He wanted so much more than he was being allowed right now—admittedly, it was self-restraint, but it was a restraint nonetheless. Tonight, he thought, tonight we will finally be alone. Zach had so many things he wanted to say, but he also had a few things he wanted to do—a few things that had been running through his mind for months. Zach had always been the act before you speak type and that pattern seemed like it would remain perfectly intact at the moment.

Production directed Zach to sit in the chair on the far side of the living room. He didn’t understand. Shouldn’t he sit next to Frankie? That would make the most sense. He shrugged at them, doing as he was told. It wasn’t worth the argument. He could wait an hour or so until production had the footage they needed. Frankie, on the other hand, was not so keen to take their direction. Instead of sitting on the sofa as he was directed, he sauntered, hips swinging dramatically, over to Zach’s chair. He sat down on the arm of the chair, just to Zach’s left, defiance in his eyes and pursed lips. He wasn’t taking no for an answer. Zach was grinning as he watched the scene unfold. The producer in charge opened her mouth to say something, but Frankie crossed his arms and legs, looking her directly in the eye. She sighed dramatically, throwing her arms up a little, but redirected the crew so that there was better lighting on Frankie in his newly chosen seat.

Zach could feel the weight falling off of his shoulders. Just having Frankie around changed his entire demeanor. He couldn’t explain it, but he supposed it had to do with feeling like he could be exactly who he wanted to be with Frankie. He didn’t have to worry about what others thought; he knew that Frankie adored him and that was all that he needed. Zach sat up a little straighter in his chair. He leaned to his left, being careful to ensure the cameras couldn’t see when he moved his left arm to the armrest. His hand snaked under the back of Frankie’s shirt, rubbing the smooth skin of Frankie’s lower back with his fingertips. Frankie kept a cool face, not betraying anything, but Zach could hear the sharp intake of breath that Frankie took when Zach touched him. Zach smiled to himself, trying to watch the DVD that was playing, but failing miserably.

Zach dropped his hand after the DVD ended, tugging on the waistband of Frankie’s shorts. Frankie’s right hand dropped, gripping Zach’s thigh briefly. Zach smiled devilishly, knowing he must’ve done something right to get Frankie to react. It wasn’t too much longer before the lights were turned off and the cameras were being packed up and moved to the room designated for private interviews. Zach leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Frankie and pulling him down into the chair so he was halfway sitting on his lap. “Hi,” Zach said simply, his eyes taking in Frankie’s face, flicking down to his lips before resting on his eyes.

“Hi my love,” Frankie answered, leaning into Zach, his lips grazing Zach’s neck again. Zach didn’t laugh this time; instead he pulled him closer, clinging tightly to the man with his legs draped over his lap. Frankie responded with more kisses, and a few nips at the soft skin of Zach’s neck.

Zach leaned his head up, once again, cupping his hand over Frankie’s ear, “We can share a bedroom,” he whispered, “Hayden and Nicole do.” The wicked grin that Frankie gave him was almost worth every second he’d spent missing him. Now, all he had to do was get Frankie into his bedroom and he knew it’d be worth it.

Nicole came over then, cautiously approaching the pair, unsure if she really wanted to break whatever weird moment was happening between them. She cleared her throat and they looked up at her, slightly surprised anyone else was even in the room. “Uh, dinner is ready. Are you two coming?” she asked. Frankie hopped up before Zach could even answer. Frankie offered his hand to Zach and helped him out of the chair, then slung an arm around Zach’s waist as he followed Nicole to the kitchen. Zach’s arm found its way around Frankie’s shoulders.

They ate pretty quickly. Zach kept eyeing Frankie, kicking at Frankie’s foot with his own. Frankie smirked at him a few times and Zach couldn’t help but love it. He didn’t care what look Frankie was giving him—as long as he was looking at him. As the houseguests finished eating, they were called to do individual interviews with the producers for the camera. Zach and Frankie both enjoyed that part—no one could ever say they didn’t like talking about themselves.

When Frankie returned from his interview, he helped do the dishes. Zach waited for him, sitting on the counter, watching as Frankie dried the dishes that Nicole was washing. Zach wanted to grab Frankie’s hand and pull him to their bedroom, but he didn’t really want everyone to see him do it, so he fought the urge and stayed put. His legs were swinging wildly, kicking the cabinet below him earning him a reproachful look from both Nicole and the woman sitting at the kitchen counter. Her name was Melinda. She was one of the “handlers” that never left the houseguests alone. The only time they could truly be alone was when they were in bed. Otherwise, the handlers were always within earshot, making sure that they didn’t talk game when the cameras weren’t around to pick it up.

Zach didn’t really care about the handlers. Sure they were mildly annoying at times, but they hadn’t done anything to bother Zach. He actually enjoyed talking to them on occasion. They didn’t say too much, but Zach got bored watching the same movies over and over, and they provided a distraction sometimes. They were fun to goof on.

The dishes were done and Zach was about to grab Frankie’s hand to pull him back to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms when Hayden loudly announced that everyone should watch a movie together. Frankie cast a quick glance at Zach whose face said he wanted to do anything but watch a movie. Frankie, however, decided that he wouldn’t mind a little mental break and pulled Zach to the sofa, ensuring they were right next to each other. Zach was getting impatient, but he found it hard to complain when Frankie buried himself under Zach’s arm and wrapped his own arms around Zach’s middle. Zach sighed quietly, deciding he better make do with the situation he had and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. Zach could feel Frankie hum in response to the action. Zach smiled at the approval.

The movie ended after an entire fucking eternity, as far as Zach was concerned. It was some chick flick that Hayden let Nicole pick and it was all Zach could do not to heckle the characters as he watched it. He didn’t even know who the actors were and he couldn’t have cared less. He was way more interested in the movement of Frankie’s arm which had started around his middle and was slung lower across his waist as the movie continued until Frankie’s arm was draped across Zach’s lap, his elbow slightly digging into Zach’s thigh and his forearm directly over Zach’s crotch. Frankie was teasing him and Zach had had enough. As soon as the movie credits rolled, he jumped up, pulling Frankie with him and walking away, practically dragging Frankie behind him to the bedroom. He needed to be alone with Frankie—now.

Out of nowhere, one of the other handlers, Zach thought his name was John, grabbed his free arm right as he made it to his room. Zach spun on the spot, his eyes angry at being stopped. “What?” Zach asked, confused about the sudden halt.

John pointed to the right and said, “Frankie’s room is the second from the right.” He looked directly at Frankie while he said it. Zach looked confused for a second before he tried to explain himself. “No, we want to share a room. Right, Frankie? Tell him,” Zach stated.

Frankie nodded in agreement before crossing his arms over his chest, daring John to disagree. “That’s right. We want to share a room,” Frankie commanded.

John looked a little exasperated, but he also looked nervous. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to telling the biggest hothead that he couldn’t spend the night with his…what? boyfriend? best friend? showmance?—whatever, he didn’t know. All he knew was the look in Zach’s eyes as they narrowed on him when he answered, “I can’t let you two share a room.”

Zach practically growled in response, his mind running through a million scenarios. How far could he go? He wanted to punch the wall. He wanted to yell. No, he wanted to scream. He’d waited three months for this—for privacy. He wasn’t going to wait any longer—he couldn’t. “No fucking way,” Zach breathed. The anger coursed through his body like an adrenaline rush. He had to find a way to remain calm. He couldn’t fly off the handle. If he did, he was certain he wouldn’t get what he wanted. He turned around, opting to open the door in front of him and slam it loudly. At that moment, Nicole squeaked as she tried to tiptoe around them to her bedroom. She took one look at Zach’s face and scampered to the door that Hayden was peeking out of. “They get to share a room,” Zach shouted, his finger pointing at Hayden and Nicole who quickly shut the door, getting out of the line of fire.

“I understand that Zach, but we can’t let you two share a room,” John said, trying to use a soothing voice. John looked over at Frankie for help, but the daggers he was shooting out of his eyes indicated that was not going to happen. John withered under the look. He pressed a button on his headset, asking for Brenda to come help him. Zach knew she was in charge. All he had to do was convince her and he could finally have what he’d been waiting for.

It only took a few seconds for Brenda to come around the corner. Zach did his best to remain calm and reasonable, but he couldn’t and instantly launched into a complaint about the unfair treatment they were receiving. It didn’t make any sense. Why could Hayden and Nicole share a room but they couldn’t? Seriously, what the actual fuck was going on? Brenda didn’t flinch, her arms now crossed across her chest as well. Zach’s face was quickly going from red to purple as he tried to argue his point. He was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of response. Brenda didn’t even say anything. Zach continued on for a couple of minutes until he felt Frankie’s hand rub his back. He stopped instantly, looking questioningly at Brenda who repeated the same tired line, “we can’t let you two share a room.”

Zach turned away, Frankie looked about as pissed off as he’d ever seen him. At least there was that, Zach thought. He knew how much Frankie had wanted it too and that would have to be enough apparently. Frankie’s mind was reeling. He had just gotten here. He didn’t even know these people’s names. It didn’t lessen his anger, but it made him unsure of what to say or how to say it to get what he wanted—at least for now. He knew they weren’t allowed to talk game together because they didn’t want them to influence each other’s voting, but if Hayden and Nicole could share, then he wanted to have the same treatment. It was only fair.

Zach dropped his head, resting his forehead on Frankie’s shoulder, letting Frankie comfort him. Frankie’s hands ran up and down his back, until he rested one hand on Zach’s hip and began to rub Zach’s ear with the other. Frankie had done this before in the house; it always made Zach feel a little more grounded. He loved it. Zach leaned into Frankie’s touch, feeling his heart rate slow. Frankie could feel Zach relaxing against him, so he kept rubbing Zach’s ear, casting annoyed looks at the two handlers before resting his eyes on Brenda. He was about to say something to her when she mouthed the words “Team America” to Frankie. 

Frankie dropped his head back a little, trying to keep his groan internal. Of course, he thought, they won’t let me sleep with him because they’re fucking terrified their big Team America reveal at the finale will get spoiled. They had already reminded Frankie that he wasn’t allowed to speak about Team America or really any of his game while he was in the jury house. He'd agreed to their rules. He could keep a secret. He’d kept it for three months, it’s not like he wanted to out it now. All he wanted was some time with Zach—personal time. The thought of arguing with Brenda crossed his mind. He dismissed the idea quickly when it occurred to him that he probably still wouldn’t get what he wanted and that Zach would only become more suspicious if he repeatedly promised not to talk about game. He didn’t need that. He wanted Zach just as he was right now, clinging to Frankie like a life preserver.

So Frankie let the fight go—for now. He could revisit this later, one on one with Brenda or whomever he needed to talk to. Frankie dropped both of his hands to Zach’s waist, pulling him closer. In response, Zach pressed his whole body against Frankie’s, not caring who was watching. Frankie closed his eyes, listening to Zach’s ragged breath against his ear. “I want to tear this shirt off of you,” Zach whispered.

Frankie groaned in response, his hand traveling to the top of Zach’s head, pulling roughly on his hair. “I’ll wear this shirt for you again someday baby, I promise,” Frankie mumbled into Zach’s ear, the hand on Zach’s hip dropping to tap Zach’s ass playfully. Zach planted a quick kiss on Frankie’s neck before pulling back and gazing into Frankie’s eyes. He couldn’t leave without saying at least part of what he needed to get off of his chest.

“You know I love you, right?” Zach asked.

Frankie chuckled. “Yes, Zach, I know,” he assured.

“No, for real, I’m in love with you. Do you know that?” Zach questioned.

“Yes, my love. I know, trust me. I love you too—I’m in love with you,” Frankie asserted. Zach seemed to relax a little now, his eyes trained on Frankie, who leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Zach’s cheek.

Zach glanced behind him, looking at the handlers with disgust, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Frankie, wrapping his arms around him again. He buried his face against Frankie’s neck, smelling the scent he’d been without for nearly four weeks. His lips grazed Frankie’s neck as he whispered, “I want to kiss you.” It was the truest thing Zach had said in a long time. He meant it with all of his heart. He wanted nothing more.

Frankie pulled away, his hands placed on each side of Zach’s head. He looked at him appraisingly. Zach’s eyes were a little wider, his pupils dilated and focused not on Frankie’s eyes, but slightly downward, towards Frankie’s lips. Frankie licked his lips slowly before looking up over Zach’s shoulder. He lifted one hand away from Zach and twirled his pointer finger in the air asking, “Can you just? For a minute? Please.” Frankie was grateful when they’d heeded the request. He turned his attention back to Zach and nodded once.

Zach licked his lips in anticipation. Frankie watched Zach’s tongue dart out and then back into his mouth. They’d waited three months for this. Frankie thought it was kind of ridiculous if he really thought about it, but it didn’t matter now. It was happening. Frankie leaned in, closing his eyes as Zach did the same, meeting him in the middle. Their lips touched and Frankie pulled Zach closer. Zach pressed his lips more insistently to Frankie’s. Frankie’s lips were soft. They were everything Zach wanted them to be. He wasn’t sure what it would feel like to kiss Frankie. He’d hoped it would be as amazing as he’d built it up to be in his mind. It exceeded even those expectations.

The kiss was over before it even began as Frankie pulled away, his eyes darting over Zach’s shoulder. Zach turned to see John and Brenda facing them again. Zach groaned as his head found it’s way back into the crook of Frankie’s neck. Frankie’s fingers ran through his hair. Frankie whispered softly, “We’re good?”

Zach lifted his head up again, more resolved to his current fate. “Better than good,” Zach confirmed. Frankie smiled at the response and Zach felt his heart flutter. He couldn’t believe he’d finally kissed Frankie. He couldn’t wait to do it again. More than that, he couldn’t wait to be alone. There was still so much to say and do.

Frankie would be lying if he didn’t say that he felt a little triumphant. After two months of painstaking flirting and teasing, he’d finally got it. To make it even better, what he got was so much more than he could have dreamed of. He wanted more though. He wanted so much more. He couldn’t have it tonight, but soon, he thought, soon, they’d be alone. Frankie pressed a gentle kiss to Zach’s cheek before he slowly walked away from Zach’s bedroom door and towards the one John had indicated was his. He stopped after a few steps, turning to look at Zach. “The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it will be morning,” Frankie advised. Zach nodded, giving Frankie one last look before he disappeared into his own room. Brenda and John were still standing in the middle of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> A note about this series: It will have a slightly different take on Zach & Frankie and their relationship than I've written before. Also, it will be a rather large project with discrete stories of different events with the same characterizations of Zach & Frankie as they evolve throughout the months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the way I can't keep my focus  
> I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
> I hear the words but all I can think is  
> We should be together  
> Every time you smile, I smile  
> And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

The darkness slowly ebbed away, until he could see just as well in the dark as he could in the light. The silence of the room was stifling as Zach tried to sleep. He’d gotten pretty accustomed to sleeping in the jury house over the last four weeks, but this was torture. All he wanted was Frankie lying next to him, warmth radiating from the smooth skin of Frankie’s back as his fingers glided over the surface. Frankie was mere feet away from him, separated by only two walls, but he couldn’t have him. This was the definition of cruel and unusual punishment as far as Zach was concerned. Although, he didn’t quite understand why he was being punished. No, forget that, he was entirely confused about why he was being punished and if he thought about it too much, he would just get angry. In frustration, he rolled over to the other side, turning the pillow over, looking for a cool spot. 

Frankie wasn’t so much fretting over the loss of this night with Zach as he was trying to come up with a plan for tomorrow. How was he going to convince them that he could be alone with Zach? They wouldn’t be in this house much longer. The game was ending. He could keep the secrets they wanted him to. He knew he could. He just had to find a way to make them see that. It really wasn’t fair that Hayden and Nicole could share a room but they couldn’t. He knew it was all because of Team America. Frankie was starting to resent Team America just a little. It had kind of ruined his game because he had trusted Derrick too much. Now, it was keeping him from Zach. Frankie groaned, rolling onto his back and stretching all of his limbs out. He had so much room, but he’d pretty much give his left hand to have Zach next to him right now.

Zach’s night didn’t get any better. He couldn’t sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time. He kept waking up, tossing to the other side and trying to find something that would pass as comfortable. He was too hot. He threw the covers off, wrapping his arms around a pillow and trying to think about something happy and soothing so that he could maybe get some sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Frankie and when he saw Frankie, he couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. It was weird. Zach would’ve sworn he could still feel Frankie’s lips on his. He didn’t remember feeling this way about any other kiss, but he could not stop thinking about Frankie’s lips. Thinking about Frankie’s lips was not doing him any favors as he imagined all the things Frankie could do with those lips.

Zach rolled out of bed around 3 am, curious to see if there would be anyone in the hallway. Maybe he could sneak into Frankie’s room? He doubted it, but he’d never checked the hallway in the middle of the night before. He opened the door quietly and peeked around the corner. He was met with a triumphant grin from John who was sitting across the hall, on a chair, right next to Frankie’s door. Zach let out a deep breath, rolling his neck on his shoulders to relieve some tension. He walked quickly to the kitchen, his bare feet padding across the cool tile floor before returning with a glass of water. He quietly and firmly shut his bedroom door without acknowledging John again.

Frankie gave up on sleep as soon as the first rays of sunshine were shining through the blinds on his window. He figured if he woke up before everyone else did then maybe he would have a chance to talk to someone about the current sleeping arrangements. Frankie rolled out of bed, assessing the state of his hair and quickly tried to make it presentable before he gave up and tossed his blue hat on his head. He wandered out of his room, past John who was watching in the hallway. Frankie tried not to look at him as he walked away. In the kitchen, Frankie was surprised that he was actually alone. He dug through the refrigerator as quietly as he could, looking for some almond milk. After he found it and searched the cabinets for the cups, he turned around, slightly startled by the young woman standing near the kitchen sink.

Frankie poured his glass of milk and turned to this woman that he didn’t know. “Hi, I’m Frankie. You are?” Frankie asked, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

“I’m Alex,” she answered politely, shaking his hand. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and a bright face with striking green eyes. Frankie guessed she was probably in her late 20s, but in Los Angeles, one could never be sure.

Frankie didn’t think she seemed like she was going to say anything else, so he continued, “Hey. Do you know who I should talk to about sleeping arrangements? I have some questions and I’d like to do it before the rest of them wake up.”

Alex regarded him carefully. She had heard about last night’s events. She opened her mouth to speak and then seemed to reconsider. Frankie watched, waiting patiently for her to answer. Finally, she stated, “Mr. Grande, you can talk about it all that you want, but I can assure you that we already had a team meeting today and you are in no way allowed to be alone with Mr. Rance.” Her voice was steady and authoritative.

Frankie didn’t care what she had to say; he wasn’t going to give it up that easily. “Alex. It was Alex, right?” Frankie provoked, his well-honed bitch face coming out, “I understand what you’re saying, but I’d still like to talk to whoever is in charge. I’ll talk to Allison Grodner if I have to. Just bring me someone who has actual authority.”

Alex’s face didn’t falter. She continued to look at Frankie, regarding him somewhat coolly now. She turned away from him, walking to the hallway just off the kitchen. She was gone for less than thirty seconds. When she returned she informed Frankie that Brenda was coming down to speak with him. Frankie supposed he would have to be satisfied with that. He knew he’d never actually get to talk to Allison Grodner, but he had to say something to get that insufferable Alex girl to listen to him. 

Brenda arrived a few minutes later. She gestured towards the living room and Frankie followed. They sat on the sofa and Frankie tried to plead his case. He’d gone over it about a million times in his head last night while he restlessly tried to find some semblance of sleep. Brenda listened, nodding occasionally. Frankie had no idea if he was making any headway or not. She was hard to read, even for Frankie. 

When Frankie finished, promising again that he would ensure that he did not discuss Team America or any of his game moves or feelings on the remaining houseguests with Zach, Brenda finally spoke. She took a deep breath as she started and Frankie already knew he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. “Frankie. Listen, I believe everything you’re saying. I’m sure that you could manage the secret for the short amount of time we have left, but I can’t let you two share a room. It’s just too close to the end and everyone’s too nervous about finale and making sure the Team America reveal goes perfectly. It’s a decision that has come down through the ranks and I’m afraid you won’t be able to change it. I understand that it’s unfair given the situation with Hayden and Nicole, but they’ve also been here for a very long time,” Brenda stated. She seemed to realize her excuse for Hayden and Nicole’s sleeping arrangements was fairly weak and she shrugged her shoulders at the end. 

Frankie was annoyed. He wasn’t really surprised though. He rubbed at his eyes with both of his hands before he looked back at her. She actually looked a little sympathetic. That look told Frankie all he needed to know. “Okay, well good luck with that. I guess you all are going to have a fun day following us around. Enjoy the show!” Frankie insinuated with a smirk.

Brenda laughed lightly. “Yeah, I know you two are going to be a handful. I wouldn’t have expected anything less. You know, it’s not like you two can’t talk without the other jury members around. You can do that, it’s just that a handler will be just at earshot, but it’s better than nothing. They are contractually bound not to speak about what they hear in this house or anything else regarding the show,” Brenda informed Frankie.

Frankie nodded his head at her, but he was done with this conversation. He was still so tired. His sleep had been shit and now he was just considering going back to bed. Brenda got up from the sofa when Frankie didn’t say anything and she left the room. Frankie looked over the back of the sofa to see Alex still watching him. Frankie rolled his eyes, moving to the DVD cabinet and picking out the first movie he didn’t recognize. He started the movie and lay down on the sofa. He wasn’t sure if sleeping on the couch was prohibited here like it was in the house, but he didn’t much care at the moment.

It was two hours later when Zach woke up after a restless bit of sleep. He’d had fitful dreams all night and he just wanted to see Frankie again. He looked in the mirror, finding his pink hat on the nightstand and deciding there was nothing he could do about how tired he looked. In the hall, he saw John again. Zach was really starting to loathe this guy. Zach walked to Frankie’s door, but before he could knock, John said, “He’s already up.” Zach turned, his eyes narrowing on John, but he decided to just leave without a word. He walked into the kitchen and scanned both the kitchen and the living room, but he didn’t see Frankie. He noticed Alex sitting at the kitchen table and he waved at her before turning on the spot. He intended to go back to knock on Frankie’s door, thinking John had tried to trick him. 

Before he made it to the hallway, his eye caught on the television in the living room. A movie was playing, but there didn’t seem to be anybody watching it. Finally, when Zach went to go turn the volume down on the TV, he saw that Frankie was asleep on the couch. Frankie’s arms were crossed over his chest, his legs curled up a little bit too. Frankie’s face was expressionless in sleep, but he looked as beautiful as always. Zach couldn’t believe how unbelievably gorgeous Frankie was. Zach looked up again to see Alex watching him from the kitchen. Zach decided to leave the TV as it was, making his way over to the sofa, He sat down carefully in the middle of the sofa, just next to Frankie. Frankie’s eyes opened briefly at the sudden dip in the sofa. Then he smiled, holding his arms out. Zach didn’t need to be asked twice. He leaned down, pressing himself against Frankie, practically on top of him. 

“Morning, my love,” Frankie mumbled to the top of Zach’s head. Frankie was using one of his hands to draw patterns on the back of Zach’s neck and shoulders. Zach sighed, lamenting all that he missed out on last night. 

“Morning. You look gorgeous,” Zach said. He meant it. He thought Frankie always looked amazing. He was certain that Frankie was perfect.

“You’re silly. I love it,” Frankie giggled, his hand dropping to rest on Zach’s lower back.

“It’s not silly if it’s true,” Zach insisted. Frankie blushed a little, tilting his head down so he could see Zach’s face a little better. 

“You’re pretty cute yourself, you know?” Frankie whispered. Zach looked up at him with an adoring grin and shook his head at the statement, but his eyes were full of light and he looked like he’d just heard the best news of his life.

Frankie shifted on the sofa, moving so that his back was pressed against the back of the sofa. Now he was facing Zach. Zach reached out to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. Frankie’s eyes shot up and away from Zach, looking somewhere above his head. Curious, Zach dropped his head back, looking at the chair on that side of the living room. Alex had moved to sit there. Zach groaned slightly, returning his gaze to Frankie. 

“If you don’t think about it and you don’t look over there, it’s not too hard to pretend she’s not there,” Frankie said, hoping Zach would go with it. He was slightly surprised when Zach nodded his head and kept his eyes locked on Frankie. Frankie pressed his forehead to Zach’s. Frankie asked, “Can I kiss you again?” The words were almost too fast and low to be understood. Frankie wasn’t sure if they were past the point of asking or not. He instantly regretted asking when he felt the nerves in his stomach come alive, fearful Zach would say no. Zach didn’t respond for a second until he was able to figure out the request. Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Frankie’s without much warning.

It was just like Zach remembered—electric—he felt like he was on fire. He wanted more, but he broke away from Frankie, not letting the kiss go too far in the middle of the living room where anyone could walk in.

Frankie frowned for a second, but recovered quickly, pulling Zach to him again and closing his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I could not sleep. I missed you,” Frankie mumbled.

“It was the worst. I couldn’t stop thinking about how close you were. I would give anything to rub your back as I fall asleep tonight,” Zach whispered.

“Well…let’s take a nap now and you can rub my back?” Frankie asked, his eyes shining.

“Here?” Zach wondered, “Everyone will be up soon. Should we really let them find us cuddled up on the couch?” Frankie watched as a line furrowed across Zach’s brow.

“Oh honey, if you don’t think they’ve already watched us flirt and cuddle for two months then you really were more dense than I thought. No one will even bat an eye,” Frankie assured, his eyes bright with mirth.

Zach blushed, burying his head in Frankie’s neck like he always did when he was even the slightest bit embarrassed. It took a minute, but Zach finally said, “Yes, let’s nap. I don’t want to sleep without you again and if that means we nap on the couch…then we nap on the couch.” Frankie smiled, rolling over so that Zach had access to his back. Zach kissed the back of Frankie’s neck a few times and Frankie couldn’t help but push back into Zach. Frankie closed his eyes, drifting off quickly when he felt Zach’s fingers running lazily over his back.

Zach and Frankie woke with a jerk a little while later thanks to Hayden. He’d decided it would be fun to jump on top of them. Then he started doing his British accent—his Long John character. Zach wanted to scream. He’d been pretending to laugh at this character for weeks now. It was mildly amusing at first, but he’d gotten tired of it. Zach pushed Hayden off of him, getting off of the sofa. Frankie instantly played along, going into his Rhinestone Silversmith routine with Hayden. Zach stopped, watching Frankie as he seamlessly put on a show. Zach started laughing as Rhinestone made outrageous claims about tiddly-winks and jiggly-jangles. The routine only lasted a few minutes because Hayden ran off to the kitchen when Nicole called him.

Frankie made his way to his feet, launching himself at Zach. Zach couldn’t help but laugh as Frankie practically tried to climb him. Zach tried to extract himself from Frankie’s grasp and the second he was free, he ran to the kitchen, Frankie hot on his heels. Zach sunk into a chair at the dining table, but that didn’t stop Frankie who came up behind him, his arms wrapping around Zach’s shoulders and his face nuzzling Zach’s neck until both of their hats fell off. Zach’s face turned a deep shade of red as Frankie kept licking his neck and repeatedly asked if he could see Zach’s “dangly-bits”. Zach tried to hide his face, but he wasn’t very successful.

When Frankie finally let go, Zach glanced up to see Donny and Jocasta eyeing the pair of them. Zach was even more embarrassed now and finally managed to hide his face in his hands for a few seconds. Frankie took the seat next to him, smiling sweetly. It was only a minute later when Zach felt Frankie’s hand on his thigh. Frankie squeezed Zach’s thigh, moving his hand a little higher each time. Zach was getting turned on and he wanted to push Frankie’s hand away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he put his hand on top of Frankie’s, his eyes meeting Frankie’s. Frankie seemed to understand. He stopped and flipped his hand over, gripping Zach’s hand in his own. Frankie got up a minute later, kissing Zach’s cheek on his way back into the kitchen. 

Frankie helped prepare the sandwiches they were having for lunch. As soon as they were finished eating, one of the handlers announced that painting had been set up on the back porch. Zach rolled his eyes. He couldn’t take anymore of this art therapy. He wanted to work out his aggression in other ways—preferably with Frankie. Frankie’s eyes were lit up at the idea of painting. Zach could see it plain as day, so he followed Frankie outside and watched as Frankie began painting a few different designs. Zach painted one of the canvases. He didn’t think it was very pretty; Frankie’s paintings were so much better. 

The afternoon passed faster than Zach thought it would. After painting, they played ping-pong and then they went swimming. Zach was practically glued to Frankie’s side. Frankie didn’t mind one bit. This was how it had always been to a degree, but now, Zach didn’t have to worry so much about how it looked. Zach was getting a little bolder too as the day carried on. He planted a few kisses on Frankie’s neck and later he pulled Frankie down into his lap on one of the lounge chairs. The only other person around was Donny. Zach pressed a really quick kiss to Frankie’s lips before he glanced at Donny who was not looking at them. Zach relaxed, leaning back in the chair while Frankie turned in Zach’s lap, facing him and straddling Zach on the chair.

Again, Zach looked over at Donny who apparently decided to go inside as he walked by on his way to the door. Zach relaxed a little, knowing they would be alone—or as alone as they were allowed to be. Donny glanced back at them when he reached the patio door and Frankie would’ve sworn he saw Donny wink at him. The handler, a guy named Travis, was sitting at the patio table, not super close, but not far enough away either. 

“So, can we talk?” Frankie asked. 

Zach groaned. “Seriously, now? You’re literally on top of me and you want to talk now?” Zach lamented. Frankie only giggled, leaning in to kiss Zach’s neck some more. This time, he was rewarded with a low moan from Zach. Frankie pulled back, trying to read Zach’s face. His eyes were closed and his lips partly open. Frankie wanted to kiss him again, but before he did, he needed to know a few things.

“Yes, now, babe. So…you are attracted to me?” Frankie started. It was an easy enough question he thought. The answer seemed apparent based on what he’d experienced in the house. He’d never had a difficult time getting Zach turned on and he’d felt Zach get hard beneath him multiple times…including the current moment.

Zach sighed, but he nodded in agreement. He was past the point of denying anything to Frankie. If it hadn’t already been insanely obvious when he was in the house, he was pretty sure he’d passed a point of no return last night. That kiss was the opening of a door that he couldn’t shut. More importantly, he didn’t want to shut it.

Frankie removed Zach’s pink hat, setting it beside them as he reached up to run his hands through Zach’s hair. Zach closed his eyes. The feeling of Frankie’s fingers rubbing his scalp was heavenly. Truthfully, Frankie could touch him anywhere and Zach would never describe it as anything short of heavenly. 

“Okay. So the attraction is mutual. You have real feelings for me, yes?” Frankie questioned. Frankie’s mind was ecstatic. He knew Zach was attracted to him. He’d felt it in the house, but he let the game cloud his judgment. He was too afraid to be played to let himself fully believe it. Now, he just needed to hear that Zach’s feelings were genuine and he would have everything he needed. He was all in. He just needed to hear Zach say it too.

“Frankie,” Zach groaned. He knew it was a fair question, but he’d never been the best when it came to talking about his feelings. Even with friends or family, he’d prefer to act out than actually talk about what he was feeling. Even more than that, he had previously employed the method of numbing his feelings with weed. Zach took a deep breath, speaking as he exhaled, “God, yes. Frankie, yes.”

Frankie thought he could float. He had hoped for this and last night he was pretty sure this was going to happen, but hearing it coming out of Zach’s mouth was completely different. Frankie leaned forward now, his chest pressing against Zach’s as he was the one to hide his face in Zach’s neck this time. Zach’s arms wrapped around him briefly before Frankie could feel Zach’s fingers grip his hips. It was blissful. Frankie lifted his head up enough to whisper into Zach’s ear, “I love you. I want everything with you. I mean it.”

Zach pulled Frankie’s head back gently, looking into Frankie’s eyes. Frankie’s eyes were warm as they rested on Zach’s. Zach spoke calmly and with more authority than Frankie was expecting. “I love you too. I want that,” Zach stated. There was no pretense, just a straight look into Frankie’s eyes. Frankie knew he meant it—in this moment, Zach meant every word he was saying. Frankie decided to drop the rest of the conversation they needed to have. He didn’t want to ruin this moment with more words. They’d never been that great at words, but they certainly knew how to touch and caress with meaning. So, that’s what Frankie did. He rested his hand on Zach’s cheek, his thumb running over Zach’s bottom lip. The look Zach was giving him was nothing but a green light. Frankie leaned in all the way, pressing his lips against Zach’s, his hips rocking forward into Zach just a little. Zach didn’t hesitate to kiss back, his mouth open to Frankie’s advances and his hands gripping Frankie’s thighs. Frankie felt himself get lost in the kiss. He only broke away when he needed more air and Zach seemed to feel the same. Zach’s face was flushed and he was breathing a little harder. Frankie admired the way Zach’s lips had turned a brighter shade of pink and were a little swollen. 

Frankie heard a noise from the porch and looked up to see Christine and Jocasta joining the handler at the table. Frankie sighed, upset that their moment had been interrupted. He leaned forward, his hand cupping over Zach’s ear. “To be continued,” he whispered, his teeth grazing Zach’s earlobe as he pulled away. Zach grabbed Frankie’s ass in response, squeezing lightly. Before Zach had time to fully process, Frankie was off of the lounge chair with a cheery smile in place as he went to sit next to Christine.

Zach took a minute to process, looking out at the blue water of the pool, small ripples of water spreading out when a leaf hit the surface. He felt so much relief over the very brief conversation he’d just had with Frankie. He thought the answer to all of those questions had been fairly obvious by now, but of course Frankie had to force him to voice it too. He found that in the end, he didn’t mind. It was said now. It was out there in the universe. He was excited. He hadn’t been this excited about anything in a long time. Plus, that kiss had made him restless for more. He had no idea how he was going to get it while he was being watched like a hawk in this house, but he was determined to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop, baby  
> You can't stop once you've turned me on  
> And your enemy are your thoughts, baby  
> So just let 'em go  
> 'Cause all I need is a moment alone  
> To give you my tongue  
> And put you out of control  
> And after you let it in  
> We'll be skin to skin  
> It's just so natural

Zach was almost mesmerized by the steam rising off of the water’s surface. It was curling and folding around itself as it floated up before disappearing less than a foot above the hot water from which it rose. The still warm air of the night actually felt cool against his skin, now wet and sensitive to even the lightest breeze. Zach was lost in thought, his eyes following the dance of the rising tendrils of vapor. He didn’t even notice when Frankie arrived until the water splashed, disrupting the show he was watching. He glanced up, smiling at Frankie, his eyes drawn to the hot pink swim trunks he was wearing. Frankie was laughing about something that Zach had missed. Hayden, Nicole, and Christine were laughing with him. Zach wanted to ask what was so funny, but he figured it didn’t matter as their laughter settled down.

Frankie had taken a seat between Zach and Christine. Zach scooted a little closer to Frankie and away from Hayden. Frankie definitely noticed Zach moving closer to him. He glanced sideways at Zach, dropping his hands into the water, his right hand landing on Zach’s below the surface of the bubbling water. 

It was past midnight, but the house had been restless. Everyone knew that jury would be ending soon. There was only one person left to evict before finale night. They could all feel that the end was near. They all wanted to see their families and enjoy the freedoms they were denied, even in the jury house. Christine had been talking nonstop about her husband and Zach had to try particularly hard not to roll his eyes when she did. Not long after they all got in the hot tub, Nicole and Hayden started a conversation about what everyone wanted to do more than anything when they got back into the real world—reuniting with their families excluded.

Zach’s answer was easy and canned. He wanted to golf. It was true. He wanted to golf. However, it wasn’t really the thing he wanted most—not anymore. What he wanted most was to pull Frankie into a room and finally be alone. He wanted to tell Frankie everything he’d been hiding and show him everything he wanted. That was the real truth, but it was a truth he still didn’t feel comfortable expressing in the present company.

Frankie talked about wanting to know exactly what was happening with his sister’s music and how the new album had fared. Hayden told him that wasn’t a fair answer because it still had to do with his family, so Frankie shrugged, thinking for a minute before he had a new answer. Very simply, he was dying for some Starbucks. He winked at Zach when he said it. He hoped that Zach knew that was just the answer for Hayden…not the answer for Zach.

The conversation continued on for a while. Zach didn’t pay too much attention when anyone else talked, but he listened to Frankie. He always listened to Frankie talk. Zach had continued to scoot closer to Frankie throughout the night. Now, he was as close as you could be and not touch. He was, however, holding Frankie’s hand in his. He didn’t really care if anyone noticed—as long as no one said anything.

Hayden and Nicole got out of the hot tub after a little while, laughing and making their way to _their_ bedroom. Zach knew his face must look particularly annoyed because Christine asked him what his problem was. Zach was in no mood to deal with this so he just flipped her off and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, that’s real mature Zach. Grow up,” she tossed at him as she got out of the hot tub as well. 

Christine had just made it to the door when she turned back asking if Frankie was coming to bed. Frankie felt Zach’s hand grasp his wrist when he stood to answer her. Frankie told her he was going to stay a little while longer. The second she was gone, he turned back to face Zach. “Don’t be grumpy baby…we’re alone now. Kind of,” Frankie offered.

Zach looked over towards the patio. Melinda was sitting over there. She was one of the night shift handlers. She was watching them. She was just close enough that she could hear them talk if they spoke at a normal volume. Zach looked up at Frankie who was still standing in front of him. The water was shining on his abs and Zach wanted to lick it off. He hooked his feet behind Frankie’s knees, pulling him closer. “Yeah, I don’t give a fuck. Come here,” Zach commanded.

Frankie didn’t wait a second longer, moving so that he was on top of Zach—his knees on either side of Zach’s hips. He sat back, looking at Zach who was watching him intently. Zach’s hands moved through the water, resting on Frankie’s waist. Frankie put his hands on Zach’s shoulders. He slowly dropped his right hand down, sliding over Zach’s slick chest until he found his nipple. Frankie used his thumb to rub over Zach’s nipple, feeling it get harder beneath his touch. Zach watched Frankie’s face, cast downward and almost concentrating as he played with Zach’s nipple. Zach loved how Frankie had taken his fascination with his nipples up a notch after he’d let it slip that they were sensitive when they were still in the house. 

Frankie’s eyes flicked back up to look at Zach. Frankie couldn’t help but wink at him. Zach smiled, his fingertips sinking into Frankie’s hips as Frankie started to grind down into Zach. Zach’s head fell back a little at the feeling. Frankie took advantage, his lips finding Zach’s neck. The kisses he placed were soft at first until he picked a spot, sucking gently before he heard Zach moan. The moan was louder than Frankie had ever heard from Zach before. He pulled back, seeing Zach’s eyes closed and his lips parted. Zach’s eyes opened a second later, focusing on Frankie’s face, a look of disappointment and desire mingling together. Frankie looked up, over Zach’s shoulder and saw Melinda drop her head immediately, her eyes looking down at the table in front of her. There was nothing on the table. 

Frankie leaned his head in to whisper in Zach’s ear, “Should we?” he asked. Frankie wasn’t even sure what he was asking for; he just wanted permission to keep going. His voice was low and seductive, his tongue tracing the outside of Zach’s ear while he wanted. He needed Zach to say yes. He didn’t know how he’d ever go to his own bed now. He could feel himself getting harder by the second and he knew Zach was hard beneath him.

Zach’s hands dropped to Frankie’s ass, pulling Frankie closer to him. Zach couldn’t stop even if he wanted to and he definitely didn’t want to. “Absolutely YES!” Zach practically growled in response. Frankie didn’t waste any time, dropping his lips back to Zach’s neck, his hips pushing against Zach’s harder than they had been before. Zach groaned Frankie’s name, his fingers sliding under the waistband of Frankie’s swim trunks. Frankie’s hands were in Zach’s hair, as he kissed up his neck, his lips making a trail along Zach’s jaw line until he connected their lips.

As soon as Zach felt Frankie’s lips on his, he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t get close enough to Frankie. Kissing Frankie felt like nothing else he’d ever experienced. He couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted Frankie to kiss him this way forever. Frankie was a little surprised by this more aggressive side of Zach. Frankie had always suspected Zach was holding back in the house and now he knew for sure. Frankie decided to kiss him back more forcefully, wanting the control. He’d waited for what felt like forever for this and he was determined to have the power. His hands tangled in the back of Zach’s hair and pulled back. Zach gave in easily, his lips moving to Frankie’s pace and soft whimpers rising in the back of his throat.

Melinda stayed in her seat, head down, looking resolutely at the table. She tried her hardest not to look up at them. The pretty loud noises coming from the hot tub clearly indicated that her babysitting for “game talk” was far from necessary at this moment, but she wasn’t allowed to leave them alone. She dropped her head to her hands, wishing that they were allowed to have their own room because for the love of all things holy, these boys needed to get a room.

Frankie pulled back from the kiss after another minute. Zach’s eyes were glazed over, watching Frankie as he continued a slow torturous rhythm with his hips. Zach wanted nothing more than to flip Frankie over and fuck him right there, but he figured that would be highly frowned upon and he didn’t have a condom on him anyway. Frankie was having a hard time forming logical thoughts at this point. He was lost in all of the sensations and passion. Zach’s unexpected aggression combined with the way he turned wonderfully pliant when Frankie took control was too much. The dichotomy had Frankie’s head spinning in the best way possible. 

Frankie kept his eyes locked on Zach’s. Zach was slowly coming back, his eyes a little less glazed than they were earlier. Frankie dropped one hand between them, stopping the movement of his hips and resting his hand right on top of Zach’s now fully erect cock. Frankie could feel Zach’s eyes piercing his own, burning with desire as he tried to keep eye contact. Frankie squeezed lightly and Zach couldn’t hold back a soft moan. Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand. Frankie gave Zach a curious look.

Zach stumbled over his words a bit as he tried to explain to Frankie what he wanted. “Not this…not your hand,” Zach started. Frankie couldn’t help but laugh a little as Zach dropped his voice, trying to be discreet. There was nothing discreet about this and the irony was not lost on Frankie. However, Frankie was pretty sure he knew exactly what Zach was asking for. Zach was always sticking his tongue out, making suggestive gestures to Frankie. Frankie loved it. He also loved the look on Zach’s face every time he’d suggested he blow him. He knew what Zach wanted.

Frankie pulled his hand back up, leaning his chest against Zach’s. Frankie kissed up Zach’s neck, taking his earlobe between his lips, sucking gently for a few seconds. “I know what you want,” Frankie whispered, “You want me to suck you off. Let you cum down my throat. I’d make it feel so good for you baby. Tell me you want it” 

Zach’s head dropped forward to Frankie’s shoulder. He bit down on Frankie’s shoulder, his hands back on Frankie’s ass. “Please,” Zach whined. Frankie quickly stood up in the middle of the hot tub, smirking at Zach. He held his hand out. Zach took it without question and Frankie was pulling him out of the hot tub and towards the door on the patio. 

Melinda’s head snapped up when she heard them approaching. She sighed, relieved that this was finally over. All she wanted was a quiet night. She knew this was their last night in the jury house. Everything would be so much easier by tomorrow night. Zach and Frankie ran by her before she even had time to fully process. They quickly made their way through the door while Melinda was still seated. She heard Zach giggling a little as they passed before she heard Frankie say, “can’t wait to taste you baby.” Now Melinda was on her feet, hurrying quickly behind them, worried they might manage to get themselves locked in a room alone. She couldn't afford to lose this job. 

Frankie pulled Zach towards the closest bathroom, which was in the hallway that their bedrooms, plus Hayden and Nicole’s, was off of. Their wet feet slipped a little on the tile floor of the hallway. They were laughing and yelping loudly as they tried to keep their balance. They managed to stay upright though. Melinda followed, trying to keep up. She was about to ask for back up as she rounded the corner, but then she saw John standing in the hallway, holding the door to the bathroom open. She figured Frankie and Zach must be inside, trying to close the door. 

Before John or Melinda could even think about what to do next, Frankie stepped out from behind the door. He looked angry, but he also looked surprisingly amused. “Listen, I’m going to blow him now. You can keep the door open. Hell, you can watch, but it’s happening,” Frankie announced, his eyes rolling before he turned around, grabbing a wide eyed Zach by the shoulders and pushing him up against the wall right next to the door. 

Zach didn’t really have time to consider what was happening. The door to the shower was to his left, the door to the hallway open and directly to his right. It was a pretty tight space, but all he could focus on was Frankie. Frankie’s lips had found his again, his tongue pulling all of Zach’s concentration until Frankie’s fingers slipped inside Zach’s board shorts. Frankie gripped the sides of the shorts, pulling down until they fell to the floor. 

Zach couldn’t wait any longer. He broke the kiss with Frankie, his hands sliding into Frankie’s hair. He tugged down on Frankie’s hair a little and Frankie understood, dropping to his knees in front of Zach. From the floor, he looked up at Zach. Zach watched him, his eyes full of desire. Frankie had thought about this moment for a long time, waiting and hoping it would actually come to pass. Now that it was here, Frankie couldn’t wait to show Zach what he’d missed out on for two whole months.

Frankie reached out, his hand wrapping around the base of Zach’s hard cock. Zach didn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard. It was almost painful and he knew he wouldn’t last long, but he needed Frankie—now. Frankie stroked Zach a few times, feeling Zach’s fingers tighten in his hair. Frankie ran his finger over the tip, slowly spreading the precum around and sucking his finger when he was done. Zach couldn’t watch anymore. If he kept watching Frankie he was going to cum before Frankie even got his lips on him. 

“Frankie, please,” Zach whimpered, his hands trying to push Frankie’s head closer to his aching cock. 

Frankie resisted, looking up at Zach when he spoke. “I want you to watch me. Look at me,” Frankie insisted. Zach obeyed automatically. He’d do anything that Frankie asked at this moment. Frankie maintained eye contact with Zach as he leaned in, licking the head of Zach’s cock. His tongue swirled around and Frankie loved how Zach’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. Frankie used his hand to stroke up from the base of Zach’s cock as Frankie took more of Zach in his mouth. Zach’s eyes closed and Frankie stopped watching him, focusing on Zach’s cock as he continued to move his mouth up and down with his hand stroking in sync at the base.

Frankie could tell that Zach was already close. His breathing was uneven and his hips kept bucking up into Frankie. Frankie took his free hand, sliding it up Zach’s thigh and around to grab one of Zach’s ass cheeks. Zach only continued his ragged breathing, his fingers still tightly entwined in Frankie’s hair. Frankie slid his hand down the curve of Zach’s ass and moved his fingers carefully until Frankie’s index finger found Zach’s tight rim. Frankie felt Zach clench down at the new sensation, his fingers pulling harder on Frankie’s hair as well, but Frankie didn’t stop. He continued to rub his finger over Zach’s rim, until Zach relaxed again. There was a soft thud as the back of Zach’s head hit the wall, a loud moan falling from his lips. 

Frankie took Zach deeper into his mouth, as Zach’s breathing became more broken with frequent whimpers emanating from the back of his throat. Frankie knew Zach was about to cum when he bucked his hips up hard, his hand forcing Frankie’s mouth even further onto Zach’s cock. When Zach came down Frankie’s throat, he panted out Frankie’s name a few times. Frankie continued to lick Zach’s cock for a minute before he carefully pulled Zach’s board shorts up again. Zach offered him a hand and pulled Frankie back up to him. Frankie noticed that Zach’s eyelids looked heavier, his face looking slightly dazed. 

“That…that was the best blow job I’ve ever had in my life,” Zach affirmed. He sounded in awe. 

Frankie couldn’t help but smile back. He felt like he’d won a victory. He knew he would make it unforgettable, but he liked to hear how good he was anyway. “I told you,” Frankie taunted. Frankie leaned into Zach, his hand on the back of Zach’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips met again. Frankie lead the kiss, his tongue gliding over Zach’s. Zach almost wanted to pull away when he could taste himself in Frankie’s kiss, but he didn’t because it was Frankie who was kissing him. He didn’t care as long as Frankie was kissing him. 

When Frankie broke the kiss, he felt Zach’s hand drop to cup the bulge in Frankie swim trunks. Frankie decided to put on a little show for Zach, exaggerating his gasp and moaning, “Daddy,” softly into Zach’s ear. Frankie hadn’t really expected Zach to reciprocate in any way, but he’d be more than happy to take a hand job. 

Frankie’s eyes went wide when Zach quickly moved away from the wall, turning them and pushing Frankie back into the place he used to occupy. Frankie wasn’t exaggerating anything anymore. He was insanely turned on by this dominant side of Zach. Frankie supposed he still had a few things to learn about him after all. Zach wanted to feel Frankie’s dick in his mouth. He’d been thinking about it all summer and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by. 

Frankie groaned Zach’s name as Zach’s lips grazed along Frankie’s neck, kissing a trail down to Frankie’s chest. Zach licked at each of Frankie’s nipples until they were standing at attention. Frankie’s mind was still reeling as he forced himself to absorb each sensation. It was overwhelming. He’d had a lot of men—more than most—but this was amazing. He wasn’t sure if it was Zach or if it was because he hadn’t had sex in three months. He was willing to bet it was a combination of both.

Zach kissed down the center of Frankie’s abs until he was on his knees in front of Frankie. Zach pressed his mouth over Frankie’s clothed erection. Now, it was Frankie who was whimpering Zach’s name, hoping Zach could tell that meant he was begging him for more. Zach slid his hands up Frankie’s thighs slowly, until he could hook his fingers into the waistband of Frankie’s swim trunks and pull them down quickly. Zach couldn’t help but smile when he saw how hard Frankie’s cock was.

Zach didn’t want to waste any time. He was eager to show Frankie that he could make him cum. Zach carefully wrapped his hand around Frankie’s cock, stroking him a few times, admiring how Frankie’s eyes were hooded while watching him. One of Frankie’s hands had a tight grip on the handle to the door for the shower, the other twisted into Zach’s hair. 

Zach quickly dropped his head, his tongue licking at the precum leaking out of Frankie’s slit. Zach moved his lips along Frankie’s cock, up and down and over every side. Zach’s left hand pressed up against Frankie’s hip, pushing him into the wall, his right hand stroking the base of Frankie’s cock while he sucked on just the head of Frankie’s cock. Zach heard Frankie moaning something about how good it feels, but he couldn’t quite comprehend because he was too absorbed in his task. Then, he slowly took Frankie into his mouth. The feeling of having Frankie's cock in his mouth was overwhelming and he loved it. Frankie’s cock felt heavy and swollen; Zach couldn’t help but be aroused by the fact that it was for him. Frankie was hard for him.

Frankie was lasting longer than Zach had. Zach definitely didn't mind though. Zach's enthusiasm didn’t fade as he bobbed his head up and down. Frankie was amazed at how good Zach was. He was way better than Frankie thought he would be and he kept doing this thing with his tongue that Frankie couldn’t get enough of. Frankie suspected that Zach hadn’t told him everything about his past sexual experiences, but Frankie would leave that discussion for another day. Right now, he’s too lost in the feeling of Zach’s warm, wet mouth sliding over him for the thought to be anything other than fleeting.

When Frankie could feel himself about to cum, his grip in Zach’s hair tightened as he choked out, “Zach, gonna cum.” Frankie figured Zach didn’t care because all Zach did in response was drop his left hand, cupping Frankie’s balls and massaging them until Frankie was groaning Zach’s name and cumming into his mouth. Zach swallowed quickly, using his tongue to clean Frankie off. Zach glanced up to see Frankie’s head resting against the wall. Zach could feel a swell of pride. He had been nervous because of Frankie’s vast experience, but this moment had wiped those nerves away. Now, he felt confident. He could please Frankie. He couldn’t wait to do it again. 

Zach pulled Frankie’s bright pink swim trunks up, carefully tucking Frankie away before he stood up again. Zach pressed himself against Frankie, his lips finding Frankie’s again. The kiss was soft and slow. Zach tried to pour all of his emotions into the kiss, wanting Frankie to know how incredible that was and how much he truly loved him. Frankie was kissing Zach back, enjoying the languid pace. 

Suddenly, Zach and Frankie sprung apart when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, uncomfortably close to them. Frankie glanced to his right, seeing John and Melinda through the tiny crack where the now only half open door didn’t quite meet the doorframe. They weren’t looking over at Zach and Frankie, but they weren’t that far from the doorway. Frankie looked back up to see Zach’s face turning pink before he hid it against Frankie’s shoulder. “We just did that,” Zach whispered, his voice a little higher pitched than normal.

“Yeah, we did. It was amazing. Who cares about them? They can’t say anything to anyone. They signed contracts,” Frankie informed Zach.

“Yeah?” Zach asked, meeting Frankie’s eyes again.

“Yeah, Brenda told me that they all signed contracts and they’re not allowed to talk about what they see or hear in the house,” Frankie affirmed.

“No…well, yeah, that’s great…but you said it was amazing. I mean, I know I thought it was amazing and I thought you definitely enjoyed yourself…but…” Zach said, trailing off, his eyes looking questioningly at Frankie. He felt silly for wanting the confirmation. Frankie had cum. He didn’t really need to know anything else, but he was curious.

“Yes, baby. Amazing,” Frankie declared before kissing Zach quickly.

“I like it when you call me baby,” Zach whispered, a little surprised that the words escaped his lips instead of just remaining a thought in his own mind. He meant it though. He loved when Frankie called him baby or love. 

“Yeah?” Frankie wondered. It was adorable the way Zach said things like this. Frankie knew it was Zach’s near lack of filter, but he couldn’t help himself—he loved it.

“Yes…baby,” Zach said, trying the name out. He usually went for babe, but maybe he liked baby more than he thought. Frankie kissed him again, a quick peck on the lips. Zach took that to mean that Frankie liked it. 

Again, John cleared his throat in the hall. Frankie groaned softly. “It’s time to face the music. Don’t worry. They can’t do anything to us. We’re already not allowed to be alone…” Frankie reasoned.

Frankie and Zach emerged from the bathroom, hands linked together. John just threw his hands in the air, not really saying anything. Melinda had a hard time looking them in the eye. Her eyes kept glancing down at her feet. John shook his head a little and Zach thought they might have actually rendered him speechless. Zach would actually be grateful for that turn of events.

Finally, John cleared his throat again, speaking firmly. “Go to bed. Just, go to bed,” John ordered, pointing to the opposite doors. 

Frankie shrugged, turning to face Zach now. Frankie pulled Zach close, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I’m spent anyway. Go sleep baby. I’ll meet you on the couch when the morning light comes up, yeah?” Frankie murmured.

“Done,” Zach agreed, pressing a soft kiss to Frankie’s lips. He didn’t give a fuck if John and Melinda were watching. They’d already had the real show. Zach was thankful that he had no idea if they’d watched at all and he could just pretend that they’d only heard them. Even better than that, he could pretend they’d plugged their ears and tried not to hear them. Zach didn’t care if it wasn’t entirely realistic—he just needed to get through his time in this house without obsessing over this. 

Frankie pulled back, dropping his hands from Zach’s back. Zach reached out, grabbing Frankie’s hands again, pulling Frankie back to him. He put his lips against Frankie’s ear, whispering softly, “I love you Frankie James Michael Grande Marchione.”

Frankie smiled, kissing Zach again before he answered, “I love you too, Zachary Colin Rance.” Frankie tapped Zach’s ass before he walked away. Zach turned, entering his room and shutting the door behind him. He fell face first onto his bed, too tired for words and wanting nothing more than to sleep until morning when he could see Frankie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a four leaf clover  
> I could wish that this would never be over  
> I don't want to be away from you  
> And all my thoughts are lost in the dark  
> But I know they won't get very far  
> I'm in love with you  
> 

Zach practically flew three feet out of the bed when there was a loud pounding at the door. The sunlight was streaming into his room, but Zach didn’t feel like he’d slept very much at all. Then a male voice yelled, “Kitchen. Now.” Zach took a minute, waiting for his heart rate to slow down before he rolled out of bed, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep. He didn’t remember being this tired in weeks, but he didn’t really care as his mind wandered back to the night before, bringing a goofy grin to his face. He tried to find something to wear, but it seemed like everything he owned was dirty. He regarded the large pile of dirty clothes in the corner and cringed, momentarily grateful Frankie actually wasn’t sharing his room—or at least, wasn’t seeing this mess.

Across the hall, Frankie had received the same wake-up call. He stretched lazily in bed. Frankie had slept soundly the night before, falling asleep almost as quickly as his head had hit the pillow. He changed quickly, wanting to see Zach as soon as possible. He was the first one out of his room after the rather abrupt and loud awakening. John was standing in the hallway, waiting for everyone to emerge so that he could usher them to the kitchen. Frankie was pretty sure this had to do with the end of the jury house. It was the only thing that made sense.

John told Frankie to go to the kitchen, but he refused. John rolled his eyes at Frankie, whispering something under his breath that Frankie couldn’t make out. Frankie stood his ground, waiting by his door, watching for Zach to surface. Frankie saw Nicole and Hayden come out of their room and the look that Hayden gave him was hard to read. When Hayden nodded at Frankie as they walked past, he understood the look—the acknowledgment. Nicole blushed and looked away, Hayden’s arm around her shoulders as they headed for the kitchen. Frankie could only assume that Hayden and Nicole had heard him and Zach last night. Frankie felt himself blush a little. Frankie didn’t really care, but he wasn’t sure how Zach would feel about it. Frankie wondered how loud they’d really been—loud enough for the other side of the house to hear?

Finally, Zach opened his door and Frankie crossed the space between them quickly, pulling Zach into a hug. Zach held Frankie tight, his lips falling on Frankie’s neck, placing soft kisses along the delicate skin. Frankie tugged on Zach’s hair, enjoying the loving attention. Zach pressed his body against Frankie’s. “Can we make a return trip to the bathroom…like now?” Zach whispered into Frankie’s ear, releasing a low growl at the end of the statement. Frankie groaned in response, his hands dropping down Zach’s back, one hand playfully sliding under the waistband of Zach’s shorts.

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea tiger…if John wasn’t already about to kill us. Look at him. I’m kind of afraid he’s going to strangle us with his bare hands,” Frankie mused.

Zach laughed in response, but didn’t move even an inch away from Frankie. “I’ll protect you,” Zach teased, his arms tightening around Frankie’s torso and lifting him in the air. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck and his legs around his waist, laughing softly.

“Oh, my hero,” Frankie declared dramatically, fanning himself with his hand in mock distress. Zach angled his face up towards Frankie, capturing his lips. Frankie kissed him back, relishing the taste of Zach.

John seemed to have had enough when he loudly insisted, “KITCHEN!”

Zach and Frankie glanced at him. Zach shrugged, walking down the hall towards the kitchen with Frankie still held off the ground in his arms. They arrived in a fairly quiet kitchen as everyone turned to watch them arrive. They were the last. Zach walked up to the island, before Frankie dropped his legs and stood on his own, turning around so he could face Brenda who was standing on the opposite side of the island. Zach walked up behind Frankie, his arms wrapping around Frankie’s upper arms and chest. Zach dropped his chin to Frankie’s shoulder and he looked to Brenda, waiting for the announcement.

Brenda informed them that they would be leaving the jury house today. There was a small cheer from Jocasta, Christine, and Donny who were ready to get the show on the road. Brenda continued, explaining that they had less than three hours to pack all of their belongings before they would each be taken to their _separate_ hotel rooms for sequester. Brenda further elaborated that the jury roundtable discussion would be filmed tonight with the next evicted houseguest joining them there. She said the handlers could answer any questions that came up and then she was gone.

There were definitely two different reactions to the news. Christine, Donny, and Jocasta were talking excitedly, thrilled to be getting closer to finale night. Nicole and Hayden were having their own quiet conversation. Frankie turned around to face Zach, laying his head against Zach’s chest and his arms falling around his waist. They didn’t speak. After a couple of minutes, everyone began moving about the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Zach went for his quick go to and grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet. He wanted to eat something before he faced packing up all of his stuff, which he knew was scattered throughout his room. It would take a while to pack.

Zach offered to make Frankie a bowl as well. Zach carried the two bowls to the kitchen table, setting Frankie’s in front of him and taking the seat next to him. They ate quietly, listening to everyone else talk excitedly about finale night and venture guesses about who would be evicted next. Frankie had been excited about the idea of the end of jury, but now he was a little forlorn. He hadn’t realized they’d be in sequester again. He didn’t mind the time alone so much, but he was going to miss Zach. He’d just gotten him back.

Zach finished his food faster than Frankie, but he waited for him, dropping both of his hands below the table, one resting on Frankie’s knee. He ran his thumb back and forth across Frankie’s kneecap. Zach wanted to spend as much time as he could with Frankie before they were separated again. It had all happened too fast. Zach had fallen hard and fast for Frankie in the house and he’d gotten less than two days to spend with him without cameras following their every move. Sure, they hadn’t really had any time to be truly alone, but at least they were together and definitely freer than they’d been in the house.

Frankie leaned over, his head resting on Zach’s shoulder. Zach began to play with Frankie’s hair absentmindedly. Hayden smirked at them, ready to dish out some payback for all of the times Zach made fun of him and Nicole.

“Aw, look at the sweet couple,” Hayden said mockingly.

Everyone else turned their attention to Zach now. Zach was ready for it. He knew it would be coming and he didn’t care. Frankie had been right. They’d all watched him flirt and cuddle with Frankie for months. He might as well just do what he wanted. Besides, he deserved it. He’d made fun of Hayden and Nicole everyday since they’d been stuck with each other in the jury house.

“Yeah, we’re cuter than you,” Zach retorted, “Julie said we’re the best showmance in Big Brother history. You can’t top that.”

“The biggest no-mance in Big Brother history is more like it. You never even kissed him on camera. What kind of showmance is that?” Hayden teased, putting his arm around Nicole and kissing her quickly. She was watching Hayden with a red face and shaking her head at him.

“Whatever Hayden, don’t be jealous. Zankie is bigger than…what Haycole? What’s a Haycole?” Zach joked.

“What’s a zankie? That argument doesn’t even make sense Zach,” Hayden laughed, his eyes shining. He was clearly enjoying this. Frankie was too. He was smiling broadly at Zach now, laughing at the semi-crazed look in his eyes. He knew Zach loved to argue, even when it was stupid like this. 

“Boys. Boys. I can settle this argument,” Frankie announced. All eyes turned to him. Frankie batted his eyes at Zach. Zach started laughing, he knew where this was going. “Come here Daddy,” Frankie murmured, leaning closer to Zach. Zach reached out to pull Frankie onto his lap as Frankie pressed his lips against Zach’s. Zach pulled Frankie closer, deepening the kiss for a minute. Zach almost couldn’t hear the rest of the jury members cat-calling the kiss; he was too focused on Frankie.

Zach pulled away laughing, adding “You’re too much.”

Frankie only shrugged, cocking his head to one side. “But I love it,” Zach continued, placing a quick peck on Frankie’s lips. 

Zach turned back to the table, surprised that no one seemed to care about him and Frankie after their kiss had ended. He loved that. It was nothing. No one cared that he was with Frankie. He smiled to himself, grabbing Frankie’s hand and placing a fews kisses on Frankie's neck. Frankie was sitting sideways in Zach's lap now and rested his head back against Zach's shoulder. Zach returned to the conversation only find that Nicole was rambling on about her red dresses and which one she should wear for the finale. She’d already worn both of them during her evictions, but they were really the only dresses that felt “nice” enough for finale night. Zach didn’t care what Nicole wore. He almost didn’t care what he wore and started to zone out of the conversation again until Donny said his name.

“Hey Zach, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your polo shirts for finale night? I don’t have anything appropriate. I feel like everyone else is dressing up. Would that be okay?” he asked.

Zach nodded. “Sure, Donny, anything for you! You can pick out whichever one you want. Most of my polos are actually clean. I didn’t wear them much after I got to jury.”

“I really appreciate it. I’ll come by your room and pick one in a bit,” Donny thanked Zach.

The conversation started to die down and everyone started to head for their rooms to pack. On her way by, Jocasta patted both Zach and Frankie on the back, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks on her way out. Frankie pulled Zach back towards the bedrooms. Zach followed willingly and was overjoyed to see that John was gone when they got back to the hallway. He’d been replaced with Travis, one of the daytime handlers, who appeared to be waiting for everyone to return to their rooms and pack. Zach would take anyone over John, so he smiled at Travis and told him good morning before Frankie pulled Zach into another hug.

“Separated again,” Frankie sighed, lamenting their imminent goodbye. Zach rubbed Frankie’s back, pulling him a little closer in the hug. Frankie pressed his forehead against Zach’s, closing his eyes, trying to savor the moment.

“It will suck, for sure. When it’s over though…when it’s over, we’ll be free. I can’t wait to be alone with you,” Zach whispered, choosing to focus on the positive. Zach dropped one of his hands between them, tugging on Frankie’s waistband. Frankie groaned against Zach, frustrated by their lack of privacy.

Zach broke the hug then, but took Frankie’s hand in his. “Hey Travis, can Frankie come in my room while I pack? We’ll leave the door open. You can come in the room too if you want. I just want some company while I pack,” Zach reasoned. Travis looked like he was going to say no. Frankie could read it in his eyes.

“Please, just packing” Frankie added, squeezing Zach’s hand in his. He was doing his best to play this game with the handlers so he could get what he wanted, but he was starting to get annoyed. He wasn’t a child. All of this policing was getting to be too much. Frankie was so glad that aspect of jury was coming to an end.

Travis reluctantly nodded and Zach pulled Frankie to his room before Travis could think about it any further. Frankie took a seat at the head of Zach’s bed while Zach found his partly empty suitcases and set them on the bed. Travis was standing in the doorway, his back against the doorjamb.

“Ugh, I have way too much shit and it’s all over the place. I hate packing,” Zach complained. Frankie only laughed at him. He behaved like a child sometimes. Frankie couldn’t figure out why he found it so endearing. It shouldn’t be. Frankie offered to fold some clothes to help Zach out—but only the clean clothes. He wrinkled his nose at the pile of dirty clothes and Zach, embarrassed, quickly tried to stuff them all into a duffel bag.

They talked about who they hoped to see on finale night and which stories they couldn’t wait to tell their families. Zach started talking about the party that Rachel would be hosting again and Frankie couldn’t help but smile about how excited Zach was. Then, Frankie asked a question that he was nervous to hear the answer to. “After you leave LA, you’ll go back to Florida, right? When will I see you? I’ll gladly come to Florida to visit immediately, but I can’t stay there…” Frankie rambled.

“I told you. I would follow you around for the rest of my life. We’ll do a few days in LA and then I’ll go see everyone in Florida. You can come to Florida too and then we’ll figure it out babe. It won’t be that hard. I’ll come to New York for like a month or something. Yeah?” Zach reassured.

“Yeah,” Frankie agreed, grabbing Zach by the wrist and pulling him closer, kissing him softly before he let go. Zach continued to pack. He had tons of clothes and random items all over his room. It was kind of a mess. Frankie couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it would be like to share a room with him. Frankie decided he’d have to get Zach to work on that.

A few minutes later, they could hear Donny shout Zach’s name. Travis moved out of the doorway and Donny entered. “Hey! So which shirt should I wear?” Donny asked.

Zach shrugged, pointing to the pile of polos that Frankie had folded next to his largest suitcase. “Pick whichever man. It’s up to you,” Zach said.

“Is the blue striped one okay?” Donny asked, picking it up and holding it up in front of him, making sure it would fit.

“Yeah, go for it!” Zach affirmed.

“Great. Thanks Zach,” Donny said, turning to leave. He stopped before he got to the door though, turning to look at them again. “You both look mighty happy,” Donny observed.

“We are,” Frankie stated, his face lit up with a wide grin and his hand reaching out to hold Zach’s. Zach squeezed Frankie’s hand, smiling broadly. Donny smiled at them and shook his head in an amused way as he turned to leave.

“Finally!” Donny tossed at them as he exited the room and Frankie couldn’t help but laugh. Zach just rolled his eyes at Frankie as he went back to work folding clothes and stuffing his suitcases, which now didn’t seem large enough to hold all of his belongings.

After a few moments of silence, Frankie spoke up. “What are you going to wear for finale night?” Frankie asked.

“Oh…damn, I don’t know. One of my polos?” Zach wondered. Frankie puckered his lips in distaste, side-eyeing Zach’s stack of polos. Zach laughed at Frankie’s expression. “Or not, I guess,” Zach continued, trying to come up with a better option in his mind. “Tell me what to wear, Daddy,” Zach finished, making the Marilyn face at Frankie whose face was now showing off a devious smile.

Frankie jumped up from the bed, his eyes alit with excitement. This was something he was good at. He couldn’t wait to dress Zach. He was going to make sure his man looked sexy as hell on finale night. Frankie was already fantasizing about undressing Zach at the end of that night.

“I’ll be right back,” Frankie said, pressing a quick kiss to Zach’s cheek as he walked quickly from Zach’s room and disappeared from Zach’s sight. Frankie hurried to search his bag for the shirt he had in mind. It took him a few minutes, but he found it: a long-sleeved blue and green plaid Christian Dior shirt. He smoothed the collar out and carried it across the hall back to Zach’s room.

Zach glanced up as Frankie walked back, carrying the shirt in front of him. Zach dropped the pair of shorts he was folding and took a few steps around the bed to meet Frankie. “But…didn’t you say that was your grandfather’s shirt?” Zach whispered, awe in his voice that Frankie was even bringing it in as a consideration. Frankie only nodded at him, holding it out against Zach’s chest.

“I can’t,” Zach insisted, taking a step backwards

“You can,” Frankie declared, stepping closer, placing the shirt back against Zach’s chest and cocking his head to the side in appraisal.

“I can’t,” Zach repeated, but Frankie knew he didn’t mean it.

“Put it on. Let me see it,” Frankie ordered. Zach didn’t waste a second, pulling his T-shirt over his head while Frankie unbuttoned the shirt in his hands. Zach slipped it on carefully, ensuring that he didn’t pull any of the seams. Once it was over his shoulders, Frankie started buttoning it up, leaving the top three buttons undone. He stepped back admiring the look. “You’ll wear it with jeans,” Frankie instructed. Zach nodded, reaching over to pick up the pink hat on his bed and putting it on. Frankie smiled at Zach. “Yeah, baby, you should wear the pink hat too,” Frankie whispered, stepping closer to Zach. Frankie dropped his head, placing a kiss at the top of Zach’s sternum. “This look is hot. I love it,” Frankie murmured.

Zach pulled Frankie into a hug. “You’re amazing. I can’t believe you want me to wear this. I’ll take such good care of it. I promise,” Zach whispered against Frankie’s ear.

“I know you will. I trust you,” Frankie replied, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Franklin,” Zach murmured, placing a soft kiss on Frankie’s lips in thanks.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Frankie helped Zach finish packing and then Zach sat in Frankie’s room while he packed. Frankie’s packing was much quicker. He hadn’t really unpacked very much and his items were actually arranged and easily gathered, unlike Zach’s room that had looked like a hurricane had made its home there.

Travis announced that they all needed to be ready to leave in twenty minutes as Frankie was zipping up his luggage. Zach groaned at the announcement, grabbing Frankie by the waist and pulling him onto his lap. “I’m going to miss you,” Zach mumbled, his face pressed against Frankie’s neck. Frankie ran his left hand through Zach’s hair, before using his right hand to rub the top of Zach’s left ear. Zach sighed, his fingers running lightly over Frankie’s back.

“How am I supposed to go nearly a whole week without you,” Zach wondered aloud. He sighed deeply, trying to relax into Frankie’s touch. He loved the way Frankie’s cool fingers felt against his ear.

“It won’t be so bad. When it’s over, we can be together whenever we want,” Frankie reassured him, placing a kiss on Zach’s cheek. “Finale night will be so much fun. Then the next night we will party with Rachel and everything will be perfect. I can’t wait for Mommy and Ari to meet you. I hope they’re both there. I want them to meet you,” Frankie continued.

Zach felt his mouth go dry, his hands squeezing at Frankie’s waist a little harder. He wasn’t worried about meeting someone as famous as Ari. He just wanted Frankie’s family to like him. He’d been such a disaster in the house, leading Frankie on. He hadn’t really been leading him on, though, he just didn’t know what to do with his feelings while he was stuck under all the bright lights and cameras trained on him. “Yeah? I hope they like me,” Zach whispered quietly.

“They’re going to love you baby! I do,” Frankie assured Zach. Zach nodded once, not wanting to sound needy.

“These next few days are going to be the worst. I’m going to miss you too much,” Zach protested. Frankie leaned away from Zach, reaching over to his nearest suitcase and unzipping the outside pocket. He pulled out his pink head wrap that he’d used in the house.

“Do you want to take this with you?” Frankie asked, “I’ve found that sleeping with something that smells like the one you miss can be helpful.”

“Do you care to elaborate?” Zach questioned, his eyes squinting at Frankie.

“No,” Frankie stated simply, a small smile playing on his lips as he pressed them against Zach’s. Zach took the head wrap from Frankie, placing it on top of his head. “So, you want to take it with you?” Frankie asked.

Zach responded with another kiss. “Is it really okay? You don’t need it?” Zach wondered.

“Yeah. Take it baby,” Frankie started, turning in Zach’s lap so he could straddle him. “You can bring it back to me when you come to New York. It is one of my pillowcases after all…” Frankie murmured into Zach’s neck, his lips making a trail to Zach’s lips. Zach barely managed to murmur, “It’s a deal,” before Frankie’s lips were on his. Zach deepened the kiss as Frankie pressed himself against Zach. Zach’s hands had just fallen to pull Frankie’s ass closer to him when Travis cleared his throat at the door. They broke apart, looking at him. He told them it was time to leave.

Zach went to gather his luggage, and Frankie met him in the hallway with his own. By the time they got outside, Donny was getting into his car and only Christine was outside. When the next car pulled up, Brenda directed Zach to get in the back. Zach looked back at Frankie, a sad smile on his face before he stepped forward, saying, “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Frankie nodded, pulling Zach in for a kiss. Zach dropped the duffel bag that was in his right hand. Both of his hands found their way to Frankie’s ass again, squeezing as he slid his tongue over Frankie’s.

Brenda commanded, “Zach. Car. Now.” Zach stepped back, bending over to get his bag again. Frankie smacked Zach’s ass. Zach winked at him, his eyebrows raised and his tongue wiggling at Frankie. Zach got in the car and Frankie waved as it pulled away.

Frankie glanced back at Christine who was smirking at him. “You two need to get a room,” Christine declared, laughing a little at the display she’d just witnessed. Frankie cocked his head to the side and winked at her. “We tried. They wouldn’t let us…but don’t think that stopped us,” he intimated before he got in the next car, on his way to some unknown hotel.

It was seven hours later that Frankie finally got to see Zach again. He was bouncing on his feet, just beyond the set that was all lit up for the roundtable discussion. Zach’s car finally pulled up and Frankie could hardly contain himself when he came out wearing the same black shirt he’d worn the night that Frankie had been Frank for hours on end and Zach had denied him a kiss, yet again. Zach made a beeline for Frankie, his arms wrapping around him and lifting him up. “God, that felt like forever. How am I ever going to make it for six days!” Zach exclaimed.

“Fuck, in that shirt, I’m not going to make it six more minutes without stripping you naked and taking you right here. I’ve wanted to peel that shirt off of you since the second you wore it in the house,” Frankie groaned into Zach’s ear, his hand sliding under the bottom of Zach’s shirt. Frankie began to trace Zach’s abs with his fingertips. Zach giggled, but patted Frankie’s ass quickly before he stepped away, one of the producers pulling him toward the stage.

Frankie followed, catching up and grabbing Zach’s hand, but he dropped it quickly when he realized they were being directed to seats across from each other, not next to each other. Zach could tell Frankie was pissed as he took the seat across from him. Zach winked at him, hoping to make him smile. Frankie’s mouth quirked up despite himself and he blew a kiss at Zach who smiled broadly.

The round table discussion went by faster than Frankie had expected. He’d found himself getting slightly agitated at Caleb. Frankie could hardly contain himself while arguing over “words” and “actions” with Caleb when it came to betrayals, but he let it go quickly, choosing to preserve the friendship rather than argue over something that no longer mattered.

The group discussion to come up with questions to ask the final two on finale night went surprisingly smoothly. Everyone threw out a question or two and they agreed on their final choices without any arguments. Zach was relieved when that part was over. All he wanted to do was get a moment with Frankie before production ripped them apart for what was starting to feel like an endless stretch of lonely and horrendously boring days.

Immediately after they were done, production was rounding up the jury members and ushering them to separate cars. Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand, pulling him to the side, next to the stage and slightly hidden by all of the equipment that was piled there. Zach kissed Frankie softly, but insistently. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Frankie, who was running his fingers back and forth over the short hairs at the base of Zach’s neck.

When they broke the kiss, Zach was grinning at Frankie and couldn’t help himself as he exclaimed, “We just met fucking Dr. Will! That was amazing. He’s such a legend. Just…wow.” The look of admiration in Zach’s eyes was evident.

Frankie glared at Zach for a second, quickly trying to recover from the facial expression, hoping Zach didn’t notice. Zach laughed lightly, “You are jealous,” Zach teased.

“Shut up,” Frankie retorted, rolling his eyes and taking a step back. “Two can play at that game,” Frankie insisted, shooting Zach a daring look before he yelled, “Oh, Caleb!”

Zach quickly grabbed Frankie, pulling him back to his chest. “Oh, no, you didn’t,” Zach laughed, kissing Frankie again. “We’re ridiculous,” Zach mused, his lips continuing to brush against Frankie’s.

“I can’t wait until this is over. I want to spend every minute with you,” Frankie whispered.

“Yeah? Me too,” Zach replied, his hands resting on Frankie’s waist.

“Well, I’ll see you in six days, right? It’s not so bad. We did more time when you were in jury and I was still in the house. We’ll make it,” Frankie insisted, trying to sound cheerful for Zach who was looking a little down.

“Ugh, I’m just going to miss you so much. I’ll probably tear my hair out from boredom and sexual frustration. God, I want to fuck you so bad,” Zach growled into Frankie’s ear.

“That sounds like fun,” Frankie joked, turning around in Zach’s arms and grinding his ass back against Zach.

“Don’t do that,” Zach groaned, but he pulled Frankie closer, pressing his groin harder against Frankie and biting Frankie’s shoulder to suppress a moan.

They heard John call out their names, insisting they come around to where the cars were waiting. Frankie turned around again, kissing Zach softly and grabbing his hand, attempting to walk back to the other side.

Zach didn’t move and pulled Frankie back to him, his head dropping to Frankie’s shoulder. “What am I going to do without you?” Zach asked.

Frankie couldn’t help but smile; he was adorable, really. Frankie thought for a minute, rubbing Zach’s ear again. “Write me letters,” Frankie offered.

Zach gave him a strange look. “That’s silly,” Zach blurted out.

Frankie frowned a little. He liked the idea. “I think it’s romantic…plus…we can make it fun too…I’ll write you letters—naughty letters,” Frankie suggested, his voice getting low and raspy at the end.

“Fuck, Frankie, I want you,” Zach groaned.

“Tell me how much you want me in the letters and maybe I’ll reward you on finale night,” Frankie teased. Zach only nodded his head before kissing Frankie. The kiss was far too brief for either of them as John suddenly appeared, clearing his throat and insisting Frankie follow him to his car and leave for his hotel. Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and they followed quietly.

Frankie stopped at his open car door, turning to hug Zach. They embraced tightly, each whispering their love for one another. Frankie was about to get in the car when he changed his mind, grabbing Zach’s shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him goodbye.

"Goodbye for now, my love," Frankie whispered.

"Goodbye baby. I'll miss you," Zach responded with a final kiss.

No one said anything, but Frankie noticed Caleb’s wide eyes when they broke apart. Caleb noticed how no one else even seemed to care, seemingly already accustomed to what he supposed must be a regular occurrence now. Frankie smiled brightly at Zach before he finally got in the car. The car left and Zach was pleasantly surprised when Caleb clapped him on the back as he walked by, getting into his own car.

Zach was the last to get a car, sliding into the backseat and resting his head back. He was exhausted from all of the pent up nervous energy he’d used today. His plan was to sleep away the first day in sequester or more if he could. He wanted sequester to be over before it even began. Zach brushed his fingers over his lips as they drove to the hotel, closing his eyes and imagining what could happen if Frankie was beside him in the car right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So jury house is over, but I will have sequester and finale night as chapter 5! I hope you are still enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before this you'll have to  
> Promise we won't fall apart  
> Promise this right from the start  
> Promise on heaven that you won't make believe  
> Yeah yeah yeah  
> Promise me

It was day four of sequester. Frankie got out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist, and flopped down onto the bed, face first, his hair still damp. He was bored out of his mind. He had already run through all of the DVDs that were available to him. He rolled over on the bed, reaching for the bedside table and retrieving the notebook he’d had to practically beg production for. He flipped through it. It was half full at this point. Some pages were just doodles and random drawings, but the others were letters or musings. Occasionally he’d write some song lyrics or poems—really anything to pass the time. 

He grabbed his pen, opening to the next blank page, starting another letter with, “ _Dear Zach_.” He paused, the end of the pen between his lips. He wondered what he had left to write. He’d already written down so many things for Zach. They ranged from rather embarrassingly sentimental love notes to XXX-rated notes. Notes where Frankie explained in excruciating detail all of the things he wanted to do to Zach. He tried not to dwell on those notes and thoughts for too long, or he’d end up jerking himself off in the shower—again. 

Frankie was growing concerned about Zach. Six days alone was a lot. It was even starting to get to him. He knew this whole thing was new for Zach. Frankie didn’t really believe that Zach hadn’t been attracted to other men or that he’d never acted on it. Based on what Frankie experienced in the jury house, Zach had some experience—and it wasn’t the experience he’d claimed to have when he was in the house. Frankie did; however, believe that he was the first man that Zach was actually allowing himself to entertain the idea of a real relationship with. This was not new territory for Frankie. He always seemed to find himself in relationships like this. He wished he could stop doing this, but they were all so cute and Frankie found himself enamored with the idea that they needed him. He loved to baby his man.

It was day five of sequester. Frankly, Zach was surprised he hadn’t torn his hair out yet. He’d managed to sleep through most of day one and two, but he’d been tossing and turning in his bed since then. His mind tortured him with images of Frankie. He wanted to be with Frankie so badly. He was craving Frankie’s soothing words and comforting touches. Zach couldn’t help himself from thinking that a few days locked in a hotel room with Frankie would be heavenly compared to this hell he was living right now. He thought about it often and in the first few days, he would wake up after dreaming of him and Frankie in bed together. He’d take care of himself, whimpering Frankie’s name as he came by his own hand. 

As the days added up, his brain had started to play cruel tricks on him. It would only get worse as the day wore long and his entertainment ran short. He’d get stuck in an endless game of what-if scenarios that he couldn’t answer. What if his parents didn’t approve? What if his brother didn’t approve? What if his friends didn’t approve? What if the world made fun of him? What if Frankie decided to leave him after he’d already told everyone? What if he was making a mistake? What if he wasn’t really attracted to Frankie? What if it was just the Big Brother house messing with his mind? What if it wasn’t? What if Frankie was his one true love?

At night, when the thoughts in his head got to be too much, Zach would ask production for one of his Xanax, hoping to sleep away his fears. It stopped working well after the first three days of sequester. He supposed he’d built up some sort of tolerance to the drug. It didn’t make him sleepy enough anymore. He’d spend countless hours of the day thinking. He didn’t have much else to do. He could feel the panic rise inside him, slowly building like a tide everyday. He’d start each day anew, but by the end, he’d be drowning in his worry. He was pretty sure that Frankie would be able to calm him, but he wasn’t allowed that luxury. 

He wrote a few letters. Some were to Frankie. He tried to do what Frankie asked. He wrote one each day. They were mostly confessions about how he truly felt and what he’d thought during certain moments he’d spent with Frankie and how badly he’d wanted to confess everything at too many points to count. He managed to write one naughty letter like Frankie had asked for. It made him blush too much if he thought about it, so he didn’t write another. He wrote letters to each of his family members, but he hated most of them, either tearing them out of the notebook or drawing big Xs through the pages.

Finally, it was the last day of sequester. In an unusual turn of events, Zach awoke before his alarm clock, anxious to get through this day. He wanted to see his family. He was worried about seeing his family. The excitement outweighed the anxiety most of the time. He couldn’t wait to see Frankie. No, he thought, he needed to see Frankie. Frankie was the only thing that would calm him down. He was certain of it. The sooner he could feel Frankie’s arms around him the better.

Frankie rolled out of bed with his alarm on the last day, still exhausted. To say he was excited about tonight would’ve been an understatement. He was beyond ecstatic to see his family. He really hoped that Ari would be there. He wanted to see her the most. He had a million questions for her. He knew it would be amazing to see his loved ones again. More than that, he was finally going to get to see Zach again—maybe even get him alone for the first time ever. He was anxious to see him. Frankie wasn’t certain how Zach had fared after being stuck in his head for six days. Frankie hoped it wouldn’t be too bad, but he was prepared for whatever. He knew what Zach needed and Frankie was more than happy to give it to him. He was stupidly in love with his over-the-top, frat-tastic asshole with a heart of gold.

The day dragged by for Zach. He waited until the last second to put Frankie’s grandfather’s shirt on, afraid that something might happen to it. He couldn’t let anything happen to this shirt. Finally, Alex ushered him out of his hotel room and to a car that drove him to the studio. He was let inside through a back door and into a room where a few of the other jury members were waiting with some other handlers. Frankie wasn’t there yet. He tried to make small talk with Donny and Jocasta, but he kept losing track of the conversation, his eyes wandering to the door he’d entered through.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only five minutes, Frankie walked through the door. His hair was perfect and his outfit made Zach groan at how good he looked. He’d already seen the blazer that Frankie was wearing when he showed it to him the night before his eviction, but it looked even better now. It was paired with some blue shorts and a crisp white button-up underneath. Zach took a few steps toward Frankie, but Frankie practically ran at him, jumping into his arms in an instant. Zach laughed, enjoying the embrace. He was free here. He glanced around the room. No one was even watching them. No one cared. He felt himself relax a bit. Frankie helped too as he whispered sweet things into one of his ears while rubbing the other one with his fingers. Zach slid his arms from Frankie’s waist, sliding them down his lower back and grabbing Frankie’s ass to hold him up instead. He received an appreciative hum in his ear and Zach couldn’t help the wide smile that appeared on his face. Frankie kissed Zach. Zach didn’t hesitate to return it, grateful for the familiar comfort of Frankie’s lips on his. He wondered how it was possible they’d really only spent less than three months together? It felt like a lifetime to Zach.

“You look hot as fuck. I love this shirt on you,” Frankie murmured into Zach’s neck when the kiss ended. He was playing with the collar, noting appreciatively how the top three buttons were undone.

“You are gorgeous as fuck. I want to fuck you right now…I’ve waited too long,” Zach groaned. Frankie laughed lightly, his finger tracing the bare skin between Zach’s pecs.

After Zach finally let Frankie back on his own two feet, they made the rounds as a couple, visiting with the other jury members briefly. There were a few behind the scenes shots set up as teasers during commercials while they were waiting to go live. Frankie stayed by Zach at all times, holding his hand or rubbing his back, whispering compliments, and telling him that he loved him. It seemed to calm Zach down. Zach was bouncing up and down like a puppy most of the night. Frankie was a little worried, but every time Zach unexpectedly kissed him or told him that he loved him, Frankie would feel his worries ebb momentarily. Then Zach would get another thought in his head and start whispering worriedly about what was going to happen next. Most of the worries he shared were silly things about the show, but others held more weight. Zach accidentally let it slip that he was afraid of how his mom felt about his behavior on the show. Frankie could read between the lines. He hoped Zach was worrying for nothing and told him that as his fingertips passed over Zach’s earlobe, massaging gently.

The live show began and the jury was sequestered in the back, not allowed to see or hear any of the footage from the HOH competition or see who would be the final jury member. Zach and Frankie sat together in the corner of the room, Frankie’s head resting on Zach’s shoulder while Zach rubbed his back. Zach filled him in on his time in sequester, letting him know how bored he’d been and that he would be filming a guest spot for ‘The Bold & the Beautiful’ this weekend. Frankie kissed him at the news, telling him that he was happy for him and couldn’t wait to see it. Frankie told Zach about the notebook he had, full of letters and other things. He promised Zach he’d let him see it later. He also told Zach he would be on the ‘The Talk’ the next day, to be interviewed by Julie again. Zach beamed at him. Zach was proud of Frankie. Zach always knew Frankie would be famous—plus, he’d said it before he even knew he was already kind of famous.

“I just want you to know that I truly love you. I’ve loved you since the first week in that house,” Zach admitted.

“Yeah? You sure were adorable, following me around quite a bit. I’m sure you can find it on video somewhere if you want it, but I told myself I was falling in love with you one day while you were still sleeping,” Frankie confessed.

“So you mean it then. You really love me?” Zach asked. Frankie laughed and sat up, punching Zach gently in the shoulder.

“You really are a lunatic, you know? Yes, I love you. Stop worrying. Let’s enjoy this night. It’ll be fantastic, okay? Do you trust me?” Frankie questioned.

“With my life,” Zach vowed.

“Then everything will be okay. Okay, baby?” Frankie murmured.

“Yeah,” Zach agreed, pressing his lips to Frankie’s and pulling him closer. He wanted to believe it and with Frankie’s body against his, their breathing in sync, he almost did. He knew what was really bothering him. He wasn’t sure how everyone was going to react, especially everyone out there who he hadn’t just spent three months locked up with. How was his family going to react? His friends? Random strangers? It was all too overwhelming. He could feel himself panicking. What was he going to say? He wanted to tell the truth. He wanted everyone to be okay with that truth, but he wasn’t sure how to do it or how he’d handle it if someone took it badly. Zach could feel his heart rate pick up again, his leg bouncing a little. Frankie reached down to grab Zach’s thigh and Zach stopped bouncing his leg, looking down at Frankie who smiled softly. Zach could see the worry in his eyes, but he ignored it, allowing Frankie to calm him yet again.

Eventually, they were lined up in order to be announced and fulfill their role as jury. Zach went out before Frankie, bowing to the audience. When Frankie came out, he joined Zach on the back row, Christine being kind enough to let him sit next to Zach. Frankie was overjoyed when he saw Ari in the audience and pointed her out to Zach as soon as he could. Zach smiled at her and she waved. Zach didn’t really know what to do with that so he smiled again, his hand falling on Frankie’s thigh during the commercial break. The show went faster than Zach was expecting. He was happy to have Frankie next to him, both of them touching each other occasionally and sharing smiles.

After the show was over and they posed for group pictures, Frankie pulled Zach backstage, searching for Ari who had pointed backstage when the show was over. Frankie rounded the corner, pulling Zach by his hand and spotted one of Ari’s security guards a little ways down the hallway. He tugged Zach behind him. Zach was laughing at Frankie’s excitement. It was cute. Zach had never seen Frankie this excited. Zach imagined this must have been what he looked like when he finally got to see Frankie again for the first time in jury house. Plus, Zach was enjoying the view of Frankie’s tight ass as he practically skipped down the hallway.

Frankie quickly got past the guard, and there was a small furry thing wrapped around Frankie before Zach could even register that Frankie had dropped his hand. Zach stood awkwardly for a second before Joan introduced herself, hugging Zach quickly. Zach smiled politely and shook Jon-Erik’s hand. When Ari finally let Frankie go, he quickly introduced Zach. Zach was surprised when Ari hugged him. It was nice. They were all so warm and inviting. Ari pulled out a collection of homemade bracelets for Frankie and they cracked up over the dirty insults she’d put in them. Zach laughed too, just slightly enamored with their quirky brand of humor. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Zach, I have something for you! I got it when we were in Japan,” Ari announced, grabbing something from a bag in the corner.

“You did not get me something. Seriously, you didn’t have to get me anything. I…I don’t know what to say,” Zach managed to stutter out.

Ari presented Zach with a pink BAPE hat. Frankie was in love with the smile that spread across Zach’s face as he took the hat, holding it carefully, almost reverently. Ari was officially his favorite person on the planet—well, maybe after Frankie. He thanked Ari, hugging her before he quickly took the one on his head off and replaced it with his new one. He modeled in front of the mirror, striking ridiculous poses. Frankie giggled beside him, admiring his utter lack of inhibition in this moment. Frankie stepped forward, placing a kiss on Zach’s cheek. Zach smiled shyly at him. Frankie told Ari to take a picture of them with Zach’s new hat. They took one normally and for the second picture Frankie pressed his lips to Zach’s cheek, one foot in the air. Frankie grabbed the hat off of Zach’s head, holding it in front of their faces and told Ari to take the picture. Frankie kissed Zach softly, their faces hidden from view.

Joan and Jon-Erik excused themselves after a few more minutes, each in search of drinks. Zach and Frankie had to do interviews soon. They only had a little bit of time before they’d be requested in the backyard, but they would see everyone again at the party. As soon as Joan and Jon-Erik were gone, Ari turned her sights on Zach.

“So…do I get to call you my brother’s boyfriend yet, or what?” Ari asked, her face serious and her eyes piercing. Zach found it hard to maintain eye contact with her. Her eyes looked so much like Frankie’s. Her eyes weren’t quite as warm as Frankie’s though, lacking some affection that was replaced with appraisal. He figured he was probably just imagining it though. He told himself that it was only because her eyes weren’t Frankie’s. Nobody looked at Zach like Frankie did and Zach felt the love that Frankie showed him all the way down to his core.

“Uh…maybe?” Zach giggled, trying to downplay the question and his answer. Frankie came behind him at that moment, his arms wrapping around Zach’s waist. 

“Ari! Leave him alone…he’s a delicate baby,” Frankie taunted, squeezing Zach tighter.

“Shut up! I am not!” Zach protested, pulling Frankie’s hands off of him, but not actually dropping them. Frankie planted a quick kiss against Zach’s cheek before he walked away, taking his blue blazer off.

“So…I’m going to take that as a yes—in private,” Ari confirmed, smiling conspiratorially at Zach who only blushed. She winked at him and leaned closer to whisper so Frankie couldn’t hear. “Don’t worry. He’ll tell me everything later…in _explicit_ detail,” she joked, laughing at Zach’s now pale face. Zach looked down for a minute, swallowing loudly while he wondered what he’d gotten himself into. When he looked up again and saw her smiling face, he knew it was a joke…or at least mostly a joke, so he smiled back, trying to relax again.

Ari playfully winked at him, mirth evident in her eyes as she turned back to Frankie who was hanging his blue blazer up. He had a white blazer that he was going to wear for interviews. Zach could only shake his head at the idea; of course Frankie would have a wardrobe change. Zach wanted to wear Frankie’s grandfather’s shirt. He was still enormously proud that Frankie had let him wear it.

Zach carefully set his new hat on the table as Frankie tackled him from behind, knocking Zach onto the sofa that was against the wall of the dressing room. Zach laughed, shifting so he could see Frankie. Zach leaned down a bit, almost kissing him, but catching himself at the last moment when he remembered Ari was there. Ari was standing near the door, and pretended not to be looking when Zach caught her eye briefly. Frankie followed Zach’s line of sight and moved so he could sit on Zach’s lap. 

Ari started explaining some finer points about her album details and how it had done on the charts. Then she gave Frankie a quick overview of the concept of her “Break Free” video. Zach had to admit it sounded pretty cool. Frankie was basically losing his shit over it. Then Ari told him that she was the musical guest on SNL this weekend and Frankie could hardly contain his joy. Zach sat back, smiling at Frankie’s excitement. Frankie insisted he would be there and that he couldn’t wait to watch Ari perform again. She smiled brightly at him. Zach continued to smile happily, despite the fact that this meant Frankie was going to New York without him. He couldn’t go to New York—not this weekend.

There was a knock at the door and a producer stuck her head inside, telling them they needed to go to the backyard soon. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie then, upset about the looming separation. Frankie leaned back into the embrace. Zach felt Frankie grind his ass back into him. It was very subtle and Zach fought to suppress his groan. Frankie could feel Zach’s fingers digging in at his waist. Frankie looked over at Ari who was going through her new pictures on her phone. “Uh, Ari, don’t you need to freshen up in the bathroom or something?” Frankie asked, his eyes darting to the door across the room that led to the bathroom. Ari looked up at him, squinting her eyes at him. She tried to figure out what Frankie was hinting at, but just decided they wanted a minute alone. She got up quickly, grabbing her purse and heading for the bathroom, securely shutting the door behind her. 

Frankie didn’t waste any time, turning to straddle Zach and kissing him deeply. Zach moaned into the kiss, pulling Frankie closer by his ass. Frankie rocked his hips against Zach’s. Frankie stopped kissing Zach, leaning back a little to look into his face. Zach’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dilated and looking lustfully at Frankie’s lips. “Did you write me letters?” Frankie asked, his hand trailing down Zach’s torso, resting it on top of Zach’s hardening cock.

“Yes baby,” Zach answered. His voice was barely a whisper.

“Naughty ones?” Frankie pressed on, his lips now making a path along Zach’s neck.

“One,” Zach admitted.

“Only one?” Frankie wondered, “Why only one baby? Don’t you want me to do things to you. I’d make you feel so nice.”

“It was hard to write. I do better with actions than words,” Zach tried to explain, his breath hitching in his throat when Frankie squeezed Zach’s dick lightly. 

“Okay…I guess if you wrote one then I owe you something, right baby?” Frankie teased, his fingers tracing over Zach who was getting harder by the second.

“Please,” Zach whimpered, his face hidden against Frankie’s shoulder as he tried to buck his hips up for friction, but Frankie held him in place.

“Did you touch yourself and think about me?” Frankie asked, not willing to give in yet. He was enjoying watching Zach squirm, his body begging for Frankie to touch him, but Frankie continued to use just his fingertips to brush over Zach’s cock. 

“Frankie,” Zach whined, his face redder and his breath more ragged. He was fully erect now. His cock was throbbing and all he wanted was for Frankie to stop teasing him. He needed it. Now.

“Tell me,” Frankie insisted.

“Yes,” Zach admitted before he grabbed Frankie’s head between his hands, kissing him deeply. Frankie loved how desperate Zach was getting. He was insanely turned on, so he kissed Zach back, sliding his tongue over Zach’s. When he pulled away, he bit down on Zach’s lower lip, earning him a growl from Zach. 

“Be quiet baby. You have to be quiet,” Frankie ordered as he undid the zipper on Zach’s pants.

“The shirt,” Zach warned, “don’t mess up your shirt.”

“It’s your shirt now baby,” Frankie whispered, his hand gripping Zach’s dick over his underwear. “You want to keep it clean?” Frankie asked. 

Zach nodded and struggled to murmur, “OTPHJ?” Frankie nodded, his hand squeezing Zach again.

Frankie leaned his head forward, kissing Zach’s neck and up to his ear as his hand worked up and down Zach’s cock, squeezing occasionally, varying the pressure. When Frankie reached Zach’s ear, he bit Zach’s earlobe, pulling on it before he whispered huskily to Zach, “This feels good, doesn’t it baby? Is this what you thought about when you jerked yourself off? You imagined my hand sliding over your hard cock. What about my mouth, teasing you? Did you think about me touching your asshole again? Did you like that? Did you find yourself trying to imagine what it would feel like if you put your cock in my tight asshole?” Zach was a whimpering mess in response, unable to answer as his hips bucked against Frankie’s hand. Frankie knew Zach was close. He moved his hand faster, intensifying the pressure when he squeezed until Zach bit down on Frankie’s shoulder and Frankie could see a wet spot on Zach’s underwear. 

Frankie climbed off of Zach. Zach was too dazed to notice much as Frankie returned, stuffing something in his pocket. Zach kissed Frankie. “You’re amazing,” Zach whispered. Frankie laughed, kissing him softly. “Don’t you want me to?” Zach asked. Frankie loved how Zach looked a little confused at the sudden ending. 

“We don’t have time,” Frankie said, standing up in front of Zach. Frankie pulled Zach to his feet. 

Zach leaned into Frankie. Zach’s hand cupped the noticeable bulge in Frankie’s shorts before dropping his voice as he promised, “later tonight.” Frankie whispered a breathless, “Zach,” before there was a knock at the door. Frankie looked at the door to the hallway, but nothing happened. Then Frankie’s attention was turned to the correct door when Ari asked, “Is it safe to come back?”

Frankie laughed loudly, moving to open the door for Ari. Ari did not look amused, but she directed all of her annoyance at Frankie. Zach was beyond grateful for that. Ari walked out of the dressing room shortly after that, telling them she would see them later. Her security guard followed, but Zach would’ve sworn he gave Zach a strange look as he turned away. Zach was suddenly nervous again.

Frankie directed Zach into the bathroom. “Check your pocket,” Frankie advised as Zach shut the door behind him. Frankie had put a pair of his underwear in Zach’s pocket. While they weren’t really his style, Zach was grateful to have a clean pair. Zach cleaned himself up, throwing away his own pair of underwear. He emerged to see Frankie in a white blazer and ready to go. Frankie kissed Zach again.

“I love you baby,” Frankie whispered after they kissed.

“I love you too,” Zach responded, his eyes looking directly into Frankie’s. Frankie smiled, giving Zach a quick peck. Zach grabbed his new hat before they linked hands as they walked out of the dressing room. 

The interviews went better than either of them imagined. They winked and flirted with each other across the yard, being sure to touch each other whenever they were close enough. Zach did pretty well, focusing on his canned answers. He was surprised how much he was asked about his sexuality. When asked directly, he panicked; choosing to go with the easy answer even if it wasn’t necessarily true.

After interviews, there was a brief meeting with production and CBS’ lawyers to go over the rules in their contracts now that the show was over. It was boring. Zach hoped his mom was paying attention because he was doing a crap job. Frankie sat across from him, appearing to listen intently. 

Frankie arrived at the party first and saw Zach enter a few minutes later, but he was immediately swept into a hug with his mother as they were finally able to reunite properly. Frankie watched, admiring the hug. It was sweet. It was clear they had missed each other tremendously despite the problems Zach always talked about between them. Frankie stayed with his family and spent some time talking to Caleb and his mother until Zach joined the group, wearing a blue T-shirt that said ‘froot loop dingus’ and had a pink hat on it. Frankie pulled on the hem of the shirt and smiled at Zach, telling him it looked great. Zach asked Frankie to come formally meet his mom.

Frankie followed Zach, noticing how Zach didn’t take his hand. It hurt, but Frankie tried to ignore it as he plastered on a bright smile and greeted Jill, shaking her hand. They made small talk for a minute before Ari came over, wanting to arrange a mother and son photo. Frankie, Zach, and Caleb posed with their moms before Ari grabbed Zach and Frankie, telling them to pose together. 

Zach looked up to see his mother now engaged in conversation with Nicole’s mom. Zach pulled Frankie close, his arms wrapping around Frankie’s shoulders as Frankie’s fell around his waist. Zach squeezed Frankie closer and Frankie responded in kind. Frankie was thrilled that Zach had pulled him so close. Zach, on the other hand, was pretty sure he needed Frankie to be even closer. He was missing their constant contact. He winked at Frankie, kissing Frankie’s cheek and telling him that he loved him. Frankie said it back, squeezing Zach a little tighter. Ari cleared her throat, her phone aimed at them. They smiled at her while she snapped a few pictures in that position, admiring them on her phone after. “You two could not be more in love,” she tossed at them as she turned back to her mother.

Zach stayed as close to Frankie as he could for most of the night, taking more pictures with Frankie’s family and enjoying himself. Jill stayed nearby, speaking a little to Caleb and his mother, but not really to Frankie or his family. At one point, Frankie took Zach’s hand. Zach didn’t even really notice he was holding Frankie’s hand—it just felt natural—until he looked up to see his mother watching them. He dropped Frankie’s hand immediately. Frankie did his best not to look hurt as he stuffed his now free hand in his pocket.

A few minutes later, Zach noticed his mother sitting on a chair nearby so he went to talk to her. She told him that Peyton was waiting for Zach to call him. Zach had facetimed him briefly earlier, but it was only for a few minutes. Zach tried to gather the courage to tell her that he wanted to stay with Frankie tonight, but he couldn’t. She was too excited to see him and she started talking about having time to really catch up tonight when they got back to their room. He couldn’t disappoint her like that, no matter what he wanted.

Zach stayed there, talking to his mom about what was happening in Florida, until he felt Frankie’s hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I have to go. My family is leaving early in the morning for New York and I have to be in the studio really early too,” Frankie told him, looking questioningly at Zach.

Zach got up, hugging Frankie quickly. “I have to stay with my mom tonight,” Zach whispered into his ear. When he looked back, he saw the disappointment in Frankie’s eyes. Zach wanted to do everything to erase that look, but he was stuck. He couldn’t tell his mother that he wanted to go with Frankie. He couldn’t say that he was with Frankie. Not right now. He wasn’t quite ready yet. Zach turned to his mom, telling her he’d be back in a minute.

Frankie pulled Zach aside to the edge of the room, putting his own back against the wall and positioning Zach so that their interaction was mostly blocked from anyone around them. He grabbed Zach’s hand, even though Zach’s eyes shifted around the room quickly, checking to see who was watching.

“Baby…stop…” Frankie started. Zach blushed a little, glancing down and then around again until he felt Frankie interlace their fingers, his thumb stroking the skin below it. Zach squeezed Frankie’s hand in response, finally resting his eyes on only him.

Frankie leaned up so that his lips were by Zach’s ear, brushing against Zach’s warm skin softly as he spoke. “I wish I could say goodbye properly…alone…in a room, preferably without clothes,” Frankie whispered.

Zach groaned in response. There was a pleading look in his eyes. Frankie almost felt bad for teasing him. Frankie looked up to see Jill watching them from a few feet away. Frankie smiled at her, but the smile he received in return wasn’t as genuine. He’d seen enough ‘America’s Next Top Model’ to know when someone smiled with their eyes. Jill’s smile stopped at her cheeks.

Frankie had felt the worry rising in him all night. At this moment, as he was about to let go of Zach for an undetermined amount of time, it was threatening to overwhelm him. He felt the prick of the tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He didn’t want Zach to see him cry. He didn’t want Zach to see the writing on the wall that Frankie saw. Zach seemed happy. It looked like Zach was loving this night and Frankie wanted him to keep that memory forever.

So Frankie pulled Zach close, burying his face in Zach’s neck, placing a soft kiss there, hidden from everyone’s view. He wanted to kiss Zach—a true parting kiss, sweet and full of emotion, but he knew that it would freak Zach out. He would’ve taken Zach somewhere private, but he knew that was futile. People were everywhere and he wasn’t going to get to have Zach to himself tonight.

The embrace lasted for a quite awhile, but neither man seemed to notice as Zach squeezed his arms around Frankie, inhaling deeply from Frankie’s shoulder, loving the scent there. They pulled apart enough to look at each other, Frankie’s hands on either side of Zach’s face and Zach’s hands on his waist. Frankie could feel Zach’s thumbs rubbing small circles on his hipbones and it made Frankie want to cry. This was unfair. Zach should be coming with him. He wanted nothing more than that, although he understood the decision not to, he couldn’t help but wish this was playing out differently. Frankie rubbed both of Zach’s ears, pressing his forehead to Zach’s.

“I love you,” Frankie whispered, his nose brushing against Zach’s.

“I love you too,” Zach murmured, his hands pulling Frankie a little closer.

Frankie was trying to convince himself that everything would be okay, when truthfully he was scared. He was scared it would never be the same. He was scared the magic they’d found would somehow be turned dark. His worry must have flashed in his eyes because when his thoughts returned to the present, Zach looked concerned.

“Frankie…is something—” Zach started before Frankie cut him off, pressing his lips to Zach’s cheek mid sentence. Frankie resumed rubbing Zach’s left ear, loving how he leaned into it, taking the comfort Frankie offered without hesitation.

“Everything’s great baby,” Frankie lied, “I’ll see you so soon. I’ll be in Florida before you know it. Have fun shooting ‘The Bold & The Beautiful’ and enjoy your family, okay? We’ll be together soon.”

Zach nodded at him. The look in his eyes told Frankie that he wasn’t buying everything that Frankie was trying to sell to him. Frankie couldn’t blame him. He knew he wasn’t doing the best acting job, but it was hard right now.

“Do you have to go right now? There’s still time. Stay longer,” Zach pleaded.

“I have to. My family is leaving. I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t. Besides, ‘The Talk’ is filming early and my publicist wants to go over some points. I have things to apologize for,” Frankie mumbled, his hand sliding from Zach’s ear as he stepped back, putting an acceptable amount of distance between them. Zach glanced around again before looking back at Frankie.

“That’s ridiculous babe. You’re perfect. You shouldn’t have to apologize for anything in that house. It was a game,” Zach stressed.

“You’re very sweet love, but that’s not how these things work. Watch me tomorrow?” Frankie questioned.

Zach nodded enthusiastically. “I wouldn’t miss it babe. You’re going to be amazing and I know that you’ll look gorgeous, so I literally have to tune in for that,” Zach finished with a wink.

“I’ll wear something special for you,” Frankie teased.

“Yeah, are you going to tell me what it is? Or what?” Zach wondered, the excitement lighting up his eyes. Frankie watched as Zach bounced on his feet a little, happy about Frankie having a surprise for him. Frankie couldn’t help but think that he was adorable beyond words.

“It’s a surprise,” Frankie taunted, “But you’ll know it immediately. I promise.”

Frankie felt a hand tug on his arm and he turned to see Ari. She told him it was time to leave. They’d already been waiting by the door for five minutes for them to say goodbye. She didn’t want to be rude, but they all had early mornings tomorrow. Ari gave Zach a quick kiss on the cheek, telling him that she hoped to see him again soon. She walked away, giving Frankie a final look and pointing to her wrist, again indicating it was time.

“So, I guess this is goodbye for now?” Zach asked.

“I guess so. Stay strong baby. You’re beautiful, inside and out. Don’t let anyone tell you differently. Try not to worry, okay?” Frankie tried to reassure Zach.

Zach was the one to pull Frankie close this time, his hug stronger than before. It nearly knocked the wind out of Frankie, but after a few seconds he relaxed into the embrace, trying to memorize the feel of Zach’s body pressed against him and his hands digging into his back. “I want to kiss you,” Frankie groaned softly, keeping his voice low.

“Baby…please, don’t say that when you know I can’t,” Zach whispered, letting Frankie go and sliding his fingers through his own hair, gripping his head tightly in frustration. “Soon,” Zach promised.

Frankie willed himself not to cry as he watched Zach’s face contort from anguish to sadness to resignation in just a few seconds. Frankie fought his tears, sighing loudly and picking at the bracelets on his wrist. “I have to go. I love you Zachary….please don’t break me,” Frankie stated with no pretense. He looked Zach dead in the eyes, willing him to remember it. He hated sounding weak or insecure, but he couldn’t help it as the words slipped out.

“Frankie, please, I would never,” Zach whispered, concern etched on his face. Frankie only nodded in response. It wasn’t enough for Zach. He needed Frankie to know. He needed him to believe him. Zach reached out, his hands falling on either side of Frankie’s face. Frankie thought his heart was going to explode from the unsaid words and untaken actions that were eating away at him. Zach waited until Frankie finally looked him in the eye before he told him, “Baby…I love you, I promise.”

The words were dripping with sincerity. Frankie felt them shoot through his chest, rendering him speechless. Frankie smiled softly at Zach who seemed to relax at Frankie’s reaction. Zach’s hands dropped and Frankie kissed Zach’s cheek, his thumb and forefinger rubbing Zach’s earlobe for a split second before he turned and left. There was no final goodbye, just promises left hanging in the air between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Well, that concludes Jury. More is coming in the next installment of this series! _This is not the end of the story, only the beginning._


End file.
